WWE High
by Paige Saraya Knight
Summary: The end of Paige's summer holidays goes down in flames where she told she is moving to Florida, she is given a choice of schools to attended. What happens when she starts at her new school? Will she find friends like a family or will she fall into the wrong crowd? will she follow her dream, her heart or both? and get more than she bargained for? all will be revealed.
1. End of Summer

"It's either you go to WWE High or TNA Academy your choice but we are moving to America" said Paige's mother Saraya, that's all she could think about all night, that she was going to be leaving her home country her friends, to live in America. Paige didn't want to go as it was her senior year when she went back to school, instead of having a summer holiday to remember, she would be packing boxes and suitcases, for her long trip to her families new home in Florida. She was looking forward to picking out her senior prom dress, and finding a date to go with instead she was going to be picking out a new school and finding new friends. Paige found it hard enough with her current school to find somewhere she belonged, the popular kids picked on her, the jocks laughed at her, but she found her place with the Goth and rock guys, who welcomed her with open arms and befriended her when ever she needed it and in return she returned the favour.

Paige Knight wasn't your average seventeen year old girl, you see her mother and father a professional wrestlers, as is her older brothers, so she naturally followed in their foot steps, except she has the dream of making it to the big time and becoming a well known and loved wrestler. She had naturally raven black hair, the darkest brown eyes, and pale skin, her hair length was near her waist, and her style sense was that near a punk or Goth, maybe even a little of both, it was her style, she wasn't into One Direction, Taylor Swift or any other pop music, she was more into Papa Roach, Evanescence and Linkin Park.

At this precise moment Paige was looking at the brochures for TNA Academy and WWE High to see which one she would most like to attend as she had a spot reserved for her, at both, but she could only go to one, she had heard of WWE High before, it was the one that merged with ECW Heights and WCW College to form one big school, she had heard of several big time wrestlers graduation from that school, including Bret "Hitman" Hart, Hulk Hogan, Edge and Christian, even the legendary Ultimate Warrior and Sycho Sid. She had heard about TNA Academy too, about students that have transferred there because they haven't got the grades they need so they went back to school to try again. She had to choose the school she wanted to go to by tomorrow when they left to go to their new home in Florida, as the week after she would be starting at the one she chose, she had already had the interviews with Dixie Carter the head mistress of TNA Academy and Vince McMahon the head master of WWE High, and be shown around, some of the facilities of each and she had to admit, WWE High looked like the best one out of the two, the school was huge, like four arenas in one place.

"Paige, dinner is on the table" Saraya shouted up to her only daughter, she knew Paige didn't want to go Zak didn't either, he was going to be going to college this year, instead he had broken up with his long time girl friends and chosen a completely different college in Florida to go to. When Paige came down stairs she sat at the table with both of her older brothers and parents, they ate dinner in silence like always, they only started to talk to each other after, that's how it had always been and how the five of them liked it. Zak was still heart broken that his girl friend of five years broke up with him because he had to move to another country Jemma had given him an ultimatum it was either her or his family, that shattered his heart, but he chose his family, saying that his little sister would need him as she was having a hard time accepting leaving too, Jemma hasn't been in contact with Zak since that day.

"So have you two decided what school and college your going to be attending?" asked Ricky, he was their father and a proud one at that, he couldn't ask for three better children and better wife then the ones he got, he knew they didn't want to move but they were doing to be closer to family over there, he was always interested with what his children have to say or what they do, he was good like that, he was amazed when Zak found some good colleges around the state they would be living in and ecstatic when Paige his only daughter was offered a place a two of the best schools in that particular state.

"Yep I have decided to go to the University of Florida, it's the best Florida has to offer and sounds like the best one for the course I wanted to do" answered Zak still a little heart broken, he wanted to study Media, so he could help with his parents wrestling business/school when he wasn't wrestling. "I put my application in a few days ago and got a response earlier on today, they have accept me" added Zak cheering up a little when he told them he was accepted into the University he wanted to go to, he couldn't believe he got it when the email came through. Everyone at the table congratulated him, on what he had done as it was now clear he was looking forward to going tomorrow.

"I have chosen to go to WWE High, as the facilities were more advanced than the other one, and the teachers and headmaster seemed more kinder there than what they did and TNA Academy, plus it give me the best chance of going on to living me dream as well" said Paige still smiling from what Zak had told their little family, everyone at the table looked Happy for Paige as she was determined to get her dream. "I phoned up the school this afternoon to tell them my decision and they agreed and said I would make a good addition to their wrestling team, to their senior year" added Paige happy that the school she wanted to go to had accepted her with open arms, she just hoped the students would too, so she didn't have to repeat what happened before where she didn't know where she belonged. Once everyone was finished at the table, Saraya took the plates and started to wash up, with the help of Ricky, where as Zak, Paige and Roy went upstairs to finish packing before their big day tomorrow, their parents had a surprise for them, as the house they had shown them wasn't actually the place where they were moving to, in fact the house was going to be completely different.

**Moving Day**

The next day came around quickly, Saraya and Ricky had woken their three children up at seven o'clock so they could get moving to their airport, Paige had said goodbye to her friends the day before, but still sent a goodbye message to each of them, she had a little bag with all her important things in, like her I pad and laptop, as well as her phone for music. Ricky and Saraya informed all three what the plan was for the day and also of some surprises they had in-store.

"Okay the plan for today, Roy you will stay with me and make sure the removal guys have got all the furniture and that the house is tidy ready for the next owners, Zak and Paige you are going with your mother to the new house, me and Roy will be joining you tomorrow, and your bedrooms have already been decorated for you" said Ricky letting them know what was happening and the first of the surprises, with the decoration. After that the taxi taking Zak, Paige and Saraya to the airport arrived, they all said their goodbyes for the time being, Once the three were on the plane that would take them to Florida, they did different things to occupy themselves as they had seats in different area's of the same cabin, Saraya was looking at the papers of their new home, thinking of the reaction of her children, Zak was reading and playing on his DS, where as Paige was listening to music and thinking what her new school was going to be like, imagining what groups of people their would be.

She imagined their to be cheerleaders dating the jocks, the geeks, the bad boys, the music guys, the dancers, the outcasts and then probably the popular, and the loners, just how it is in every school, their would be a table for each of the groups an area of the cafeteria and somewhere to sit outside for each, and of course a hiding place where they would skip classes, and there would be activities for each of them to do, and something for everyone, probably a home room for each year, and lockers for each student. There would be a room for detention, a place to hang out during free periods, and the library for those who wanted to research something, go on computes, catch up on home work, or generally want quiet time or even read. She could also imagine some pranksters around the school two just to lighten everyone's day up and annoy them and the teachers for the hell of it, that is how Paige has imagined the school, and what people would be like, although she knew it probably wouldn't be like it, or if it was there would be the relationship drama and a few extra groups to go with it.

When the plane landed, and they had collected their belongings and gone through the security, they made their way to the taxi rank, noticing how the sun was shining her where as it would be pouring down with rain in England, Saraya got in the front with the taxi driver, where as Paige and Zak were in the back, the driver put the cases in the boot and started to drive them to their destination once he was told where the three of them would be going by Saraya, he took them the quickest route passing the shopping malls, and parks, as well as adventure places and amusement parks, and a few high class hotels, when they come to a sudden stop, Ricky and Roy were already waiting outside for them with smiles on their faces that they managed to get their before, and had sorted most of the house out too. Ricky paid the driver and hugged his wife along with his two children that with her, Roy doing the same with his two siblings and mother. Both Paige and Zak were surprised at the size of the house they would be their new family home, when the family entered they walked into the main hall, stairs leading up to the next floor, there way an arch way leading to a dinning room, next to the stairs, that had an open plan with kitchen which had an island in the middle and a breakfast bar, there was also two reception rooms, upstairs was the main family bathroom and four bedrooms, three with on suite bathrooms there was one last set of stairs leading up the last of the bedrooms.

"Okay, as we said before the bedrooms are decorated, and we have decided who gets which bedroom, so Roy has the bedroom to the left of the stairs, Zak has the one to the right of the stairs, Paige you have the upstairs bedroom the one with the balcony" said Ricky each of his children smiled and gave both of their parents a hug and went to their new rooms to get unpacked and settled in as well as getting used to the weather system, as soon as Paige got up to her new room, she smiled at the decore that was in their, the purple walls, with black furniture, and the silvery carpet, the black and purple curtains, she opened the balcony doors and let out a breath, at the view she got from there, and the size of the property her parents now owned. There was soon a knock on the front door, her mother answered as normal.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, this is my husband Colby and son Seth, and we are your next door neighbours to the right" said Sarah, smiling and shaking the hand of Saraya, who accepted the kind gesture and stepped aside to let the family of three aside, Ricky soon joined introducing himself, soon after Roy and Zak followed meeting their new neighbours. Seth looked kind of bored, until Paige came down.

"Oh, Sarah, Colby, Seth, this is our youngest child and only daughter Paige" said Ricky introducing Paige to everyone, so she knew who they were, Paige smiled and waved, while noticing their son had two toned hair, he smiled and waved back at her, before the adults went into the kitchen, that also met Zak and Roy so that left Paige and Seth to amuse themselves. They both sat in the living room for a few minutes in complete silence, Seth taking in her features, noticing her black hair, pale skin, lip piercing, and her slim frame, he smiled when he spotted she was wearing a System of a Down tank top, with ripped jeans and black converse, linking the fact she was different from everyone else.

"So what school are you supposed to be going to?" asked Seth, breaking the silence between them, now that he had memorized what she basically looked like and that she appeared to be in to rock music, he also couldn't wait to tell the guys about his the hot new girl that moved in next door. Paige smiled and thought about it for a few seconds wondering if everyone around here was as nice as what Seth was being right now, and if they were she was going to love it here, as she is normally the girl that everyone avoids, the girl that fights back when hurt.

"WWE High, what about you?" Paige replied with a nervous smile, she looked Seth over, noticing he had a the same band t-shirt on with a black hood and grey jeans, and black vans on, Seth returned her smile, in a confident way, trying to reassure her in a kind of way, that she was going to be fine around here and if it came to it, he and the guys would look after her, after all that is what he did.

"Same, looks like I will be seeing you at school" said Seth, the two of them talked about music for a while after that until Seth's parents said it was time to go back home, he smiled and waved goodbye to everyone, but especially to Paige. "Bye, nice meeting you, and I will see you at school Paige" added Seth as he left with his parents, looking forward to the day he goes back to school, and making sure to make the message clear to the cheerleaders and jocks to stay away from her, he also made a note to his self, to look after and try and help her if he seen her around.

**A Week Later**

It was the first day at school for Paige, she was up bright and early thanks to Zak waking her up for the hell of it, she had her morning shower and blow dried her hair, getting changed in to her black skinny jeans, knee high Gothic boots and, a plain black top with lace sleeves, she had been to pick up her school schedule a few days prior, and had wrestling gear ready in her bag along with any books she may need. She also had her black leather jacket set out next to her bag as she went downstairs to get breakfast her mother was already plating up with a glass of orange juice, once she had finished, she put her things in the dishwasher and got her bag and jacket and headed out to school, once she had done her hair and make up that was. On the way there she was listening to Sigur Ros – Daudalogn, all in all it took her ten to fifteen minutes to get to the school.

When she got there she let out a sigh, at meeting new people, she looked around her seeing the cheerleaders all ganged together, talking amongst each other and looking at her, they were soon joined by the jocks of the school, then they began to laugh, that was until they were hit with a few water bombs, then the girls screamed that their clothes were wet and make up ruined and the boys looked totally discussed. Paige decided to walk on before she started laughing at them, she always wanted to see that happen.

"Paige!" shouted someone from across the court yard, she quickly looked around to see a smiling Seth jogging towards her with a smile on his face, when he got to her he smiled an even bigger smile. "Hey, it's good to see you and come with me, there is some people I would like you to meet" said Seth taking hold of her hand when she nodded at him and returned his smile, he lead her over to some of his friends, there were a fair few boys and a three other girls there, Paige smiled at them nervously but happy she was meeting some other students on her first day.

"Hey buddy, who is this hot chick?" asked one with dirty blond hair, blue/grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin, he smiled at Paige or the same, a genuine smile, he got a playful punch in the arm by at blond hair girl, stood next to him, he just looked at her a pretended like her punch hurt him, giving her a puppy eyed look, the blond girl only smiled innocently back at him.

"Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Roman, Layla, Sheamus, Randy, Justin, Adam, Dolph this is Paige" said Seth introducing her to his small group of friends, she smiled and waved at each of them, the all smiled and waved back, she noticed how each of them had different styles and yet weren't afraid to be seen together as friends, something that she really admired, and loved.

"Hi Paige" the small group said in unison, making her laugh at little bit, they all smiled happily that they got to break the ice between all of them, "So Seth 'ere has been goin' on about you all week, sayin' he has a new next door neighbour" said Sheamus in his Irish accent, make Paige smile and looking around at Seth who was starting to go red a little bit, kind of wishing this wasn't the first subject for the small group to be going on about.

"Really what has Mr Rollins here been saying?" asked Paige, feeling like she had a little family in the group that she was with, like she had known them for years, like they had been friends since junior school, it was something rare, but something Paige was happy to experience, as she never got that during secondary school as all of her friends had gone to different schools, leaving her alone.

"Well he kept mentioning that you were super hot, that you were different from what we expected since Vince told us you were coming, and that you would be a perfect addition to this little group of ours" said Randy standing next to Roman, smiling happily. Paige smiled at him and looked around at Seth who was blushing even more, he hated it when his friends gave away clues when he liked someone like really like liked them, which unfortunately for him they were doing that right now.

"Welcome to the group Paige and as one of the rules we protect each other, especially the girls" said Dean, the one with dirty blond hair who gave Summer the puppy eyed looked before, she smiled at them, before someone came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around she was faced with a girl with tanned skin, had a hat on backwards with long brown hair, and wore lots of make up on, she also had a red and white cheer-leading outfit on. She smiled a half smile at Paige and gave the evils to the other three girls, almost as if she was better than them.

"You must be Paige, I'm Nikki Bella, one of the cheer-leaders and popular girls, you don't need to be hanging around with this bunch of losers, come and join me and my friends over there" said Nikki holding out her hand, Paige looked at her hand for a few seconds and then up to her face, she knew from experience that the popular would only be friends with you to try and change you, or when they had use of you, AJ, Summer and Layla, stood around Paige, in a protective way, as if they two had been her victims before.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nikki, but I think, I'm going to stay here with the people I know, but thanks for the offer" said Paige turning around to face them, Nikki looked at Paige and the rest of the group in utter discuss that she could choice a bunch of misfits over the popular ones. Nikki stormed away to her own friends after, that telling them what happened, and leading them over to where the small group where, determined to win Paige over to their group, even if that meant war.

"Hey" shouted Stephanie, she was the most popular girl in school, since her dad is the headmaster, she went up to the group and pushed Layla, attempting to start a fight, Justin leant down and helped his girlfriend off the floor, making sure she was okay, knowing she was planning her revenge already. "Why don't you lot keep away from Paige here so she can be happy being friends with us" added Stephanie, grabbing hold of Paige and yanking her towards the group, Paige got free of her grip and refused to let anyone of Stephanie's group touch her, not with what she was tempted to do, Stephanie decided since she wasn't going to join them, she might as well leave a lasting message. When Paige was walking back to the people she liked being with Stephanie grabbed her and turned her around, slapping her across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" shouted Seth, turning Paige towards him, checking she was okay, while Hunter, Stephanie's boyfriend congratulated her for what she did, Paige got fed up quickly of how she was being treated and decided to get revenge, whispering something to Seth, who in turn asked Dean for one of his water balloons, Dean complied and handed on over to Paige, who smiled sweetly at Hunter before, kneeing him between the legs, throwing the water balloon so it hit Stephanie and Nikki, and punch Hunter for the hell of it.

"Got the message now, I'm not joining your pathetic little group and don't even touch me again" said Paige walking away with her friends, they all smiled and talked about what just happened, and how cool it was, where as Adam made the group laugh and smile, as he was dressed in his Bunny costume which he used to be Heath Slater the other week, he was bouncing around, pretending to munch on a carrot, until the bell rang signalling they had ten minutes to get to home room, for registration.

"Come on my Rosebuds lets get to the home room, before we get screamed at my Michael Cole again" said Adam, making the group laugh as they made their way to their home room, they all shared, it was kind of handy as they all had the same lessons and home room, so they could pretty much spend the entire time together, something they all had in common, along with protecting their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so this is my new story, kind of got the idea from the new WWE High pics that have been released, i think they are awesome, so here is WWE High, will also feature some other superstars and Divas other than mentioned and TNA stars as well. I don not own any character mentioned all rights got to the WWE. Happy Reading and feel free to R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. First Day

When the small group got to their home room, Michael Cole, was looking at the time making sure they weren't late, he also pointed to where all the desks were in the room, signalling he wanted them to take a seat, as normal the group sat at the back of the classroom as the popular bunch weren't there. Summer and AJ sat on the second row from the back, along with Punk who was always with AJ, Justin sat with Layla, where as Roman, Dean and Seth were sat in the corner, with Summer in Dean's arms, Seth went over to Paige, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to where he would normally sit. Letting her sit on the table, where as he sat in front of her, almost as if he was protecting her from the school. Sheamus, Randy, Adam and Dolph were in their normal spot, ready to wind up the popular bunch when they finally came. No doubt they would be late as normal.

Michael Cole started registration knowing full well, that Stephanie, Hunter, John, Nikki, Alicia, Cameron, Heath, and Jack would all be late, they always were, it was something the group had gotten into the habit of doing, mainly because Stephanie could get them out of it, being the head masters daughter and all.

"Normal rules apply, answer your name when it is called" said Michael in a tone that said no questions asked, it was almost like he didn't want to be there, but somewhere else. He looked at each of the students in the class, only just noticing the raven hair girl at the back of the classroom with Seth Rollins sat protectively in front of her. He kind of thought about it, wondering if she had come face to face with the popular bunch yet, as she was someone they would want to join them. After a few more minutes he continued with what he was doing.

"Dean Ambrose, Cameron Andrew, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Phil Brooks, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Antonio Cesaro, Layla El, Sheamus Farrelly, Alicia Fox, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, Naomi Knight, Paige Knight, AJ Lee, Hunter Levesque, Brad Maddox, Stephanie McMahon, Mike Mizanin, Randy Orton, Summer Rae, Roman Reigns, Zak Rider, Seth Rollins, Adam Rose, Damien Sandow, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Dolph Ziggler" shouted Michael Cole, calling the names of each student, only after did the popular ones walk in, Michael just sighed and told them to take a seat, putting them down as late on the register as normal, one day they would be caught out for that. The class was chatting after that, talking in their little groups, about what they had done over the holidays, and what classes they had, as well as gossip, well that went for all but the misfits and popular, the misfits were talking about different music and the wrestling team, how Paige would make a great addition to the wrestling team, since they were all going for the team this year. Where as the popular bunch were talking about senior prom, cheer-leading, school wrestling team and of course how to get the new girl to leave the misfits and join them.

"Alright, our new student is here, she started today and I'm sure all of you have noticed her" said Michael, standing in front of the small class, informing them, that their new transfer had arrived, he had to admit she was different, and even he missed when she walked in, but then again he was busy trying to get the register up, since the school system was planning up again. He signalled for her to stand in front of the class and introduce herself, so they knew who she was, but also so she could answer any questions directed her way, since he knew there would be some. Paige hesitantly made her way to the front of the class, being careful to dodge the healed foot of Stephanie, and ignoring Hunters comments.

"My name is Paige and I'm from Norwich England, I moved her with my parents and two brothers, as my dad was transferred with his job" said Paige not knowing what else to say, Michael Cole gave the class permission to ask questions, she was asked questions like How old are you? Favourite music Genre? Favourite Colour? Any Pets? Things like that. Then as per normal she was asked do a little Promo, that would be up with the her profile, so people knew who she was and whether she would be someone the would get on with, but it was also for the colleges when they graduate. Paige complied thinking of what to say, then she came up with what she thought was perfect.

"I've been trained to be a champion since I was thirteen years old, so that means I'm not here to be a Diva, I'm here to be a fighter, So many things WWE High wants to know about Paige. But less you know about me. The better" said Paige, pretty much summing up she wasn't going to change for anyone, no matter how hard they tried and sending a message to the Popular Girls and Jocks that she wasn't going to join them. She smiled when people in the class started to clap for her and then she returned to her little group, smiling still, but a little nervous, she took her place again behind Seth, and next to Roman. The bell signalling end of tutorial sounded not long after, she headed to English, which would be followed by Art, then Science.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch <strong>

When the bell signalling lunch rang, the class emptied, with everyone heading to the cafeteria for lunch, well except for the little bunch of misfits as they were called who already had pack lunches and they headed over to the football field, where they knew the Jocks and Popular bunch would be soon after. The sat on the stands, talking to each other about random things, when the prom came up, a popular subject for sure.

"So who is everyone taking to the prom?" asked Adam for the hell of it, he looked around his friends knowing Justin would go with Layla, Punk would be with AJ and with some convincing Dean would go with Summer, he also knew Randy had been talking to JoJo a lot lately so he guessed those two would go together. He would also guess with Sheamus going with Kaitlyn his junior school friend, Roman would go with his girlfriend outside of school, Dolph would find someone in school to take, probably Erin, and then Seth would hopefully plunk the courage up to ask Paige. With him going with one of his rosebuds as he called them.

"Well I'm hoping to convince unstable lunatic over here to go with me" said Summer smiling at him, when she looked at him, Dean smiled back, actually liking the name she thought of for him, it suited him quite well, he also had a look of total horror in his eyes at the thought of going to prom, wearing a tux, voting for prom king and queen, speeches, dancing, pranks something he would look forward to, going wild. But then again he would do it just for Summer, as he loved it when she smiled a genuine happy smile, knowing he was the one that put that smile on her beautiful features. Summer kissed him after that, whispering something after.

"Punk" suddenly said AJ, with punk nodding in the background, he was actually looking forward to it but then again, he had been talking about this with AJ since the two starting dating two years prior. There little conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the Popular group, with John throwing something that would have hit Seth if Paige hadn't pulled him out of the way. Seth smiled but that soon disappeared when Paige was hit with something coursing her lower arm to bleed. AJ getting fed up rather quickly, did what she did best.

"Is there a god dam reason you are throwing things at me and my friends?" shouted AJ, not really afraid of anything, other than loosing her friends which she knew they wouldn't just abandon her like Nikki and Stephanie did, when she needed them most, that was when she became friends with this bunch and became an official misfit. She hated it when her former so called friends would do this to her true friends, especially when Stephanie thought she could get away with it just because her daddy was headmaster.

"For hell of it" answered Alicia, unaware Paige was actually more annoyed that they John had hit her with what ever he threw, she went through this at her last school, and had the scar on her left knee to prove it from where they had tripped her and he ended up falling down the metal stairs, he knee getting caught in the broken railings. She was sent home that day and it took an hour to get her untangled, the school never did do anything to the bullies, they just ignored it because their parents had something to do with the school. Seth tended to Paige's arm getting the water he got from the canteen earlier, and poured some over the wound, making Paige flinch at the sudden pain, but other than that. Layla handed him the bandages she always kept with her for situations like this, she literally had a whole first aid kit. Seth wrapped Paige's arm up tightly to stop the bleed and then thanked Layla. Dean kind of got fed up after seeing what happened and determind to stay true to protecting their own, got his bag of pranks, taking out the one that was designed for this occasion, and throwing it at them, it landed were he wanted it to covering everyone of them in orange paint. He smiled before acting shocked, but secretly laughing at them.

"Oops, it slipped" said Dean, pulling Summer to him and laughing with the rest of his friends. Watching as Nikki, Alicia, Cameron and Stephanie, scream that they had paint in their hair, that their make up was ruined and their clothes where to, not to mention the screaming about their names and silver palm trees. All the while, AJ, Layla and Summer taught Paige the hand shake and saying, with the boys in front keeping them out of sight. When the girls did appear in sight, they all smiled at each other before, getting ready to say their group slogan. Heath decided this wasn't over, to which John, Hunter and Jack agreed, all four boys picked up rocks from the foot of the stands and threw them, each aiming at one of the four girls, the misfit boys noticing what they were doing, grabbed the girls moving them out of the way. Dean grabbed Summer turning her to face the opposite way and using his body to protect her, Justin pulled Layla aside, AJ was pulled to the floor by Punk, also pulled her aside, where as Paige was pulled to the floor by Seth who used his body to shield her. The remaining members of the misfits couldn't believe the Jocks would be so stupid as to do that knowing there was a teacher patrolling the ground. Today it was JBL and William Regal doing the patrol of the football field, and the seen the boys throw the rocks at the four girls on the stand.

"Cena, Slater, Swagger, Levesque, headmasters officer Now" shouted JBL, he couldn't believe four of the best players would be stupid enough to risk be cut from the team by throwing rocks at the girls in the stands. JBL personally escorted the four boys to the headmasters office giving them a good talking to on the way, about how irresponsible they were for doing that, especially since Paige there new student was one they were targeting, they weren't showing they were welcoming people. William Regal stayed with the remaining ones, not taking a blind bit of Stephanie yelling it was the misfits that started it, like she normally would if they got caught, always oblivious to the fact that John at started by throwing sharp objects at the group on the stands. William gestured for the small group to come down, so he could make sure all of them were okay, after the incident. When they got down, he noticed AJ was limping, Punk explained that he had pulled her to the ground to keep her from being hit by the rocks, that she must as caught her leg when she went down, he also noticed Paige's arm bandaged.

"What happened to your arm Paige?" asked Regal, revealing his British accent, one that was similar to Paige's. Paige looked down forgetting she was hit by one of the sharp objects the Jocks were throwing earlier, he was more concerned about the boys that were hit projecting them from the flying rocks. She had to admit she owed Seth one for that.

"I was hit by one of the sharp objects that the jocks were throwing earlier on" replied Paige, feeling the body heat from someone that had suddenly appeared behind her, when she looked around, she was met with the sight of the two toned member of the group and her next door neighbour. Seth Rollins. She smiled up at him, noticing how protective he had been of her all day, she was starting to put the pieces together, and now understood what the rest of the guys meant earlier on when they said he had been speaking about her all week. "Seth here bandaged me up" added Paige, looking around the group happy she had met them all, they were like her mini family, even know she hadn't know them twenty four hours. Regal sent the misfits to their next place which was wrestling club, the club lasted for the rest of day, when they got the corridor where the locker rooms were, AJ took hold of Paige's good arm smiling sweetly at Seth before skipping away with her to the girls locker room.

* * *

><p>When guys were in the locker room, all of them got changed, once they had done that they decided to catch Seth out. They knew what was going on, but they still had to do it, just for the hell of it, hell they were friends after all. Seth was sat on the bench looking through all the pictures on his phone, of his friends and how much they were different from each other, but always happy to be together as friends no matter what.<p>

"Alright buddy what is going on between you and Paige?" said Dean getting straight to the point as normal, that was one of the best things about Dean, he wouldn't soften anything up, he would give it to you straight, like he did when he realised he was in love with Summer, he went up to her in the middle of tutorial and asked her to go out with him, she accepted, that's when she left the popular girls and joined them to be with him. That was three years ago, and they are still together now, happy and all. Seth looked up at his friends surrounding him, knowing what they are up to as they did this to Randy before he started talking to Jo-Jo.

"I reckon the fella has a crush on her" randomly said Sheamus, he was another one who got straight to the point, wouldn't act pretty or do something daft, he would literally get straight to the point, if he didn't like you he would either tell you or you would find it out when your his opponent in the wrestling ring. He would put his foot in your face, but he calls it the brogue kick. Sheamus smiled at his buddy they were all surrounding, knowing there was something going on.

"Defiantly" added Roman, speaking up in his deep voice, he loved it when they did this, he remembered when he was on the receiving end of it, he was nervous back then but now he looks back on it he finds it funny. "He went on about her for an entire week, he never did that with Lacy" again added Roman, pointing out Seth was never like this with his ex-girlfriend, who left them when she transferred to Ring of Honour College to do a scholarship in wrestling. That broke Seth's heart, Lacy left just after they entered their second anniversary, he hadn't been like that with anyone else until now.

"Yeah, not forgetting, he practically goes where ever she does, and is very protective of her, I mean more than he is with AJ, Summer and Layla" said Justin interjecting himself into it and remembering when they did this to him, he could have murdered all of them for it, but if they hadn't done this to him, then he would have never got with Layla, they gave him the confidence to do, saying she would accept if he just asked her, not just look at her wishing she would notice him, and tell him she was madly in love with him, like was actually hoping for.

"Seth just tell her how you feel, before you send all of us around the bend" randomly said Punk being the first one with the advice instead of taking the mick they the others were except for Adam, Randy and Dolph who were stood there waiting for their turn to say something, hell he remembered when he was dating Maria, AJ was practically screaming at him she loved him, but he was totally oblivious to it, until Seth smacked him upside the head and gave it to him straight telling him AJ had been flirting with him for the last two months and was practically screaming at him. A week after he broke with Maria he asked her out, but AJ being AJ made it hard for him, since he ignored her for two months, she eventually gave in and they started dating, to this day they haven't had an argument.

"At least that way she would know how you feel, hey who knows she might feel the same way" said Randy, remembering he was the first one for this, and they all forced him to tell Jo-Jo how he felt, when he didn't they sent him up on a blind date with her, like Justin he could have killed them for it, but he was thankful, now he was happily in a relationship and had everything he could possible want, friends who are there to help even when he doesn't want it and a girlfriend who loves him for who he is and who he loves more than anything.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way, or she does what Lacy did and just ups and leaves" replied Seth just admitting he was in love with her, but worried about it, he hadn't been with anyone since Lacy, he had turned down every one who had given him the signs, but with Paige it was the other way around, when he was around her he felt happy, the need to protect her, he felt like he was being pulled towards her. Like they were meant to be together.

"You will never know unless you try. Plus she doesn't seem like the type to play you on, if she doesn't like you then she would tell you straight, and the only way your going to find out if she is like Lacy is to give it a try, but I don't think she will do the same" said Dolph answering the question, he had a feeling Paige wouldn't leave him like Lacy had done, that she would either turn down the offer or take him with her, she was stubborn that much was for sure.

In the gym where the wrestling take place, everyone was gathered together in front of the ring, their teacher Booker T was in the ring with Jerry Lawler and JR the commentators, waiting for everyone to settle down, so that he could speak and inform everyone of what was going to be happening this year and also about their newest addition as so far only Michael Cole's tutor group new about her. They have filmed her little promo that she did during tutorial, so that they could play it here to everyone else that hadn't met her.

"Okay everyone, congrats you have made it to the senior year, and everyone here has been hand chosen by Mr McMahon, because he has seen talent in you, I would like to welcome Corey Graves, Sammy Zayn, Adrian Neville Bayley Martinez, Charlotte Flare and Sasha Banks to the big time" said Booker T, looking at the few he mentioned then a voice could be heard, through the speakers in each corner of the gym. Everyone listened to what the voice was saying, the only ones who knew who it was that was speaking were the small group of misfits as she was one of them and of course anyone in Michael Cole's tutor group.

"I've been trained to be a champion since I was thirteen years old. So that means I'm not here to be a diva, I'm here to be a fighter. So many things WWE High want to know about Paige, but the less you know about me. The better" spoke the voice, Booker smiled as did, most of the class, only the Jocks that got in trouble earlier on and the Popular girls, were frowning for some daft reason, probably because it wasn't about them. Once it was quiet again Booker carried on.

"Will everyone join me in welcome our British transfer Paige to the wrestling class" said Booker, again everyone but the popular and jocks complied with what Booker had asked, and welcomed her, like a family welcoming someone new, a really big family. She smiled and waved at all of them, noticing that some of the popular were staring at her, she also noticed that it was mainly Stephanie staring at her, like she was disapproving of Paige and the new class mates getting all the attention and not her or her friends, it was ever that or she was disapproving of Paige's ring gear, either way Paige couldn't care less. "Alright this year is going to be busy, through your talent and skills combined with the way you act in this class will help us decide up will be in with a chance of getting on the wrestling team, each of you have chosen entrance music including all the new ones, and all have your ring gear. If you are chosen for the team then you will, against TNA Academy for the Wrestling school trophy as they are the currently holders, we would like to win, again. Alright lets get started with warm up" added Booker, informing everyone on what would happen this year and how it would go down in choosing who would be on the school team.

The days wrestling was just to see what people could do, they found it rather interesting when a few were tested in the training room, to see what they could do as, they seen something that had never seen before, or they hadn't seen in a while, they also seen things that made the people preforming them stand out more than the ones who did the same moves they had been taut, the never went outside the box and prove their skills, they had just shown what they had learnt over the years, by the end of the class they had a basic idea of what their students could do and which ones were candidates of the schools wrestling team to take on TNA Academy. It looked rather promising this year. Now all Booker, along with Sting, Steve Austin and Roddy Piper had to do was decide who was going to be on the team and who was going to be sent back to normal classes, but they had a few more weeks to decide that and tell the head master as well as the students.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, here is chapter two, I hoped you like and as you may have guessed Roddy Piper, Sting and Steve Austin are the ones who assessed them when the went into the training room. Anyway thank you to .Dawn, Raign and Vbajor10 for your reviews and as usual no copy right intended all rights go to WWE and wrestlers mentioned. Let me know what wrestlers you want to appear in the story.<strong>


	3. What's This About Paige Feeling Unwanted

**Hey Guys, here is chapter three, hope you like and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. As normal no copyright intended. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, and Booker, Sting, Roddy Pipper and Steve Austin had made up their mines on who would be on the team, all they had to do was confirm it by writing it up and putting it on the notice boards around the school, so the students could see. Seth still hadn't spoken to Paige about how his feels for her, and the group of misfits was getting more irritated each day. AJ could also see Paige getting close to one of the other students that had come from NXT area, Adrian Neville. She could see they had a lot in common, they were both from England and loved to wrestler and were also forced to move from one of their parents jobs. She saw how much Paige enjoyed talking to him, but also saw how much Seth loved Paige, she also knew it would come down to one of them making a decision they didn't want to make.<p>

"Seth can I talk to you a second please" asked AJ walking away after he had nodded yes, she stopped just a few meters away, Seth as normal was curious, he knew if AJ wanted to speak to him in private, then it had to be serious, she would never ask to speak in private if it wasn't. When he reached where she was waiting, he looked at her as to say come on what is it, as he was a little curious as normal. "Have you told Paige yet?" asked AJ, she was always worried about her friends and Paige had become like a sister to her, she wanted to make all of them happy, and Seth being with Paige was him being happy.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right time, I don't now how the best to tell her is" said Seth sighing, he wanted to tell Paige so badly how he felt for, but is afraid that she would turn him down or never want to speak to him again if they happened to break up, it would just break his heart all over again, he loved her, and he wouldn't be able to bare it if she went with someone else. AJ just looked at him, really wanting to hit him or do something to do him right now, if he didn't tell her soon then she would be with someone else which she was sure what Seth feared more than anything.

"If you don't tell her soon, then Adrian Neville will beat you to it, those two have become incredibly close over the last couple of weeks, he makes her laugh, and talks to her, where as you are kind of ignoring her, she told about the other week" said AJ she wanted to see Paige happy, and hearing how Seth had completely ignored her, wasn't what she was expecting him to do, she could actually understand why Paige was so upset and not talk to anyone. "Since you ignored her, she has got it in her head, that she has done something wrong, and that she doesn't belong with us, you made her feel like she was unwanted by all of us" said AJ, still finding it hard to believe when Paige said that, then when she saw how Seth just reacted to what she said she knew it was true.

"Hey what's this about? Paige feeling unwanted" asked Dean, walking past at the time, nobody had told him why Paige had left the group and gone with Sami, Adrian and Emma. He was upset that she went, but thought it was something that Vince had done, or something that Hunter told her they had done, the others soon joined them, and AJ knew she had to tell them what had happened to make Paige leave the way she did, it would only be fair on them if they knew. Dean looked between the two of them wondering who was going to speak up and explain first. "Well, it would be nice to know why Paige left us the way she did" added Dean becoming rather annoyed at the fact neither AJ or Seth had told anyone a week and half after she left them, why she had made that choice, he wanted to know, as did all of them, Summer had broken up with him because of what happened.

"Paige left us …. because she said she felt unwanted by us so she left, when I asked why she felt like it …. she said it was because of how Seth has treated her when she tried speaking to him" replied AJ wearily, not looking forward to the reply she would get from any of them, or what Seth would be put through by the guys especially by Dean, who was protective of Paige and the rest of the girls in the group, if looks could kill, Dean would have throttled Seth right then and there, but knew they had to convince Paige that she was wanted by them, that they missed her in the group and to apologise for not helping her when Seth treated her like he did.

"I would murder you for that, but you have some apologising to do and the rest of us are going to convince her that she is wanted by us, or at least try" said Dean already having a plan, he wanted Paige with them, he didn't want her to fall for the traps of the jocks and popular girls. Dean's heart broke when he and Summer split and then a few days ago he noticed that she was now dating Fandango, he just wanted everything to be right, starting with getting Paige on their side. If that was even possible. After the little discussion, they went to the locker rooms ready for the wrestling class, something all of them enjoyed. When they got their they noticed the names of who was going to be there for trails were up, all members of the misfits celebrated, as did Paige and her small group, as they were all on the list. Emma had consoled Paige when Seth had treated her like she was nothing, just dirty, she hated him for it, and was planning her revenge as she would normally.

Once everyone was in the changing rooms, AJ, Summer and Layla kindly asked Emma if they could borrow Paige for a few minutes, she smiled and said yes, knowing it was probably about what happened, Paige smiled at her and walked over to the corner, wanting to know what they wanted now since they did nothing before. AJ couldn't resist, she had missed Paige to much so she hugged her not wanting to let go but did after a little reluctance. Summer and Layla both hugged her gently admitting that they had missed her.

"Paige, AJ told us everything, and we are sorry that we didn't do anything about it sooner" said Layla being completely honest she had missed the other English girl walking around with them smiling talking about a load of nonsense, and joining in when it come to getting revenge on the popular ones, normally the one coming up with the amazing plans, she missed all of it, and so badly wanted revenge on Seth for doing what he did. Paige smiled a slight smile in reply she wanted to go back but didn't know how after everything that had happened, she didn't want it to happen again.

"You are wanted by us, you always will be, what Seth done was childish and stupid, he should know better than to treat a friend the way he did, but I hope you can forgive us, and return to us, please it's boring without you" said Summer just wanting her back, Paige was one of her closest friends, the one she told when she and Dean split, Paige comfort her that night, and they had a slumber party, just the two of them, watching comedy films and listening to music, she really was thankful for Paige that night. It was Paige that got her through the whole thing, she stayed through the bickering and the tears, even the bitching.

"Paige, we love you and you belong with us, what Seth did, he will regret he already is, seeing you with Sami and Adrian is enough, he thinks that you will never talk to him and he has been dying to tell you something since you left, when he realised what he had lost" said AJ, completely confusing Paige, which she could tell by the blank look on her face, she just smiled and hugged her again. Waiting to see what Paige's answer would be considering she still had the completely confused look.

"I will think about it, but right now, being with Emma, Adrian and Sami is where I need to be, I will let you know when I have decided" said Paige smiling a genuin smile, before walking back over to Emma, who seemed happy that she had come back, she knew that Paige would eventually go back to them, but she hoped that she wouldn't they didn't deserve her in her eyes, they had turned their back on her when Seth did what he did.

"Remind me to murder Seth during wrestling class" casually said Summer like it was a normal thing for her to say, she really wanted to murder him for what happened, hell she was still in a bad mood with him about it, they were supposed to be friends and he was supposed to be in love with her, yet he drove her away to Emma, Sami and Adrian where she now had to think whether she wanted to stay friends with the small group, or go her separate ways. AJ attempted to give her a shoulder massage to keep her calm but knew it would be useless as she wanted to do the same thing and she was certain Layla did to, boy did Seth have some explaining to do and some serious apologising, until she would forgive and return to them would do it, maybe a little more after wouldn't hurt. In the boys locker room Punk received a message from AJ informing him on what had just happened, he sighed he wasn't looking forward to telling the rest of the guys.

"Guys, AJ just text and let me know, she, Summer and Layla have just spoken to Paige who said she will think about coming back, but nothing is certain" said Punk informing the others, Randy completely lost it and smacked Seth upside the head, wanting to do more but stopped, AJ would murder him if he did and Dean and Roman wouldn't be the happiest bunnies either, he just couldn't understand why Seth had done that to the girl he was so called in love with.

"I thought you were in love with her, you don't drive the people you love away, you big moron, I hope she forgives you, because if she doesn't then I will personally kick your arse all over the school grounds" shouted Randy, when Randy made a threat like that he would go through with it, even if it meant detention for the rest of the semester, and losing his place of the school wrestling team, he would do if it meant Paige coming back. He was also sure that Sheamus would join in with the punishment for Seth, as it was Sheamus's type of entertainment.

"I am, I just don't want history to repeat itself" said Seth in his defence although he knew it didn't explain why he had pushed Paige away, he regretted it now, as he had realised that his feeling for her were true, and that he was in love with her, he just had to find away of getting her to forgive him and rejoin the little group, he would do anything, even get down on his knees and beg her to forgive him for the stupid mistake that he had made. He wouldn't admit it to everyone, but he actually missed being there with them, and being able to wrap an arm around her shoulder, he just wanted her back.

"How do you know if it is going to repeat itself, if you don't try" said Dean, actually incredibly annoyed with what Seth had done, and the fact he could lose Paige now as well, he had every intention of going to her, at lunch if he could find her and talking to her, he was thankful for Paige support Summer when they broke up, and giving her the courage to still speak to him, she would still come and hang around with them, but only on the odd occasion when she could get away from Fandango, and his dancing ways.

In the wrestling class, they were about to learn about the tournament that happened every year and how it would work this year. As it was always different every year, since they reigning champions got to decided, this year it would be a normal tournament, eight wrestling schools which would be narrowed down to six, then four, and finally down to the last two, TNA academy would be it to and if they lost they would be guaranteed new champions. It should be interesting this year as their were talent that no one had seen before, like Paige she looked sweet but was hell if you disrespected her, Adrian could do high flying moves literally never seen before. They all had their own talent and something the others didn't have.

"Alright, the tournament this year, is going to start of with eight schools, that will go down to six, then four and then the final two will fight it out for the trophy, if TNA Academy is knocked out in any of the rounds, then a new winner will be guaranteed" said Booker, smiling at the end, he looked around all of the student in the class, he wanted to win the tournament and he was going to make sure that WWE High had the best team and had the talent that proved they were the best school for wrestling in the entire country and hopefully the world. During the class they were getting ready for the tests, that would determined, whether they would get on the team, unfortunately for Seth, he couldn't focus on what he was doing, instead he watched Paige interact with her new friends, but especially with the other English one. Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thank you to .Dawn, Raign, Vnajor10, Wolfgirl2013, , justkimmy for all of your kind reviews. <strong>


	4. Misfits Reunite

**Hey Guys so here is chapter four, I hope you like it. As normal No Copy Write intended, all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and WWE, and to Believe In Roman Reigns who own Stars Skye. Hope you like and Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>After wrestling class that day, Dean put his plan to convince Paige she was wanted into motion, starting, by getting Seth to go up to her and tell her the truth about how he really felt about her, since he had agreed he would be willing to do anything to bring her back to the group even that included getting on his knees in front of the entire school and beg her to come back, lucky for him Dean just wanted him to tell Paige the truth about his feelings for her, although he had no idea how he was going to tell her or how she was going to react, he actually couldn't blame her if she turned around and smacked or punched him considering what happened between the two of them a week and half before, either way he had to tell her since he promised all of his friends he would do anything that he could to help bring her back. So here he was watching as Paige was talking and laughing with Emma, Adrian and Sami, in the court yard the stands over looked, thinking of the best way to tell Paige the truth, he had to admit he was dreading it.<p>

"Okay it's time to put Dean's genius plan into action" randomly said Dolph, he actually wanted to see if the plan Dean had come up with would work, or if it would be back to the drawing board, they only went with Dean's because it seemed like the smartest one out of all of them, considering Adam's included kidnapping Paige. Everyone looked over at Dolph knowing this was coming, and also looking forward to having their dark English diva back with them again, as it would be assumed the Popular girl would try and set a trap for her if they hadn't already, as it was well known Emma was friends with Nikki at some point during the school years. Once the group went over the plan once more they all went their separate ways to try and convince Paige to join them, they would do anything including taking new members of the group.

"Paige, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Seth, being weary of her new friends, especially Emma as he didn't really trust her much, Paige looked around and at him, and them back to Emma, Sami and Adrian, before getting up and following him, the stopped just around the corner from where she was sitting, where he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go, Paige stood there a little confused as to what was going on, and a little stiff considering her fear of hugs, after what happened once in her home town of Norwich. When Seth released the hug, she looked at him with confusion written across her face but smiled none the less. "Sorry I have missed you not being around with us, even went around your house, but your mum said you weren't there and she knows I'm sorry for what I did" added Seth, he really did miss Paige, how they would speak through their bedroom windows at night, or constantly text each other, during the class when they weren't next to each other. All he wanted was her back.

"Why did you want to talk to me Seth when you acted as though I didn't even exist before?" asked Paige as calmly as she could muster at this point, she was sure that he didn't care that she had left the misfits, and become friends with Emma, Adrian and Sami, that he didn't care about her, but the way he looked at her with hurt in his eyes when she asked him that question, told her the complete opposite, that he did care, that he wanted her to be with and that he did care about her, she just wasn't aware of how much he cared. Seth gently took hold of her hands, rubbing them slightly, getting a little nervous but knowing it had to be said.

"Paige I know that I have been acting like an arrogant bastard lately, but the truth is... I'm in love with you, I have been since I first laid eyes on you, when you moved next door, I know I shouldn't have pushed you away and I regret that, will you please give me another chance so I can make it up to you" said Seth being completely honest, he loved her and it would be so painful to watch her with another man, like Adrian as AJ could see he liked her more than a friend to, his competition for Paige's heart. Paige had stiffened in his arms, not knowing what to do or how to react, to what Seth had just told her. "Paige, your scaring me, are you okay? Say something hell do anything please?" said Seth becoming increasingly worried about her statue form. He was soon joined by Emma, Adrian and Sami, as well as AJ, Dean and Roman, who had seen the worried look on his face.

The first thing Paige had done once she had come out of the shock, was to fling herself at Seth and kiss him, answering his question if she felt the same way, when she pulled away Seth smiled know that she had been feeling the same way, hence the main reason she had left the small group, but them she did some more unexpected and slapped him around the face, seeing the shock appear on his face she smiled.

"That's for pretending like I didn't bloody exist, ignoring me and not telling me before" said Paige, her little explanation of why she had slapped Seth the way she did, "And why are all six of you here?" asked Paige looking around to noticed AJ, Emma, Dean, Roman, Adrian and Sami had appeared, she hadn't remembered seeing them nor hearing them coming, but hey, she was in shock after all.

"Okay I deserved that, they are because you went into shock, which brings me to the next two questions, one will you join the misfits again and two will you be my girlfriend?" asked Seth wanting Paige at his side, and her in the group so they could be as one again. Adrian didn't know how to react, he had planned things, something that would help him with his now more complicated mini problem with Paige and now Seth to. He was silently cursing Seth for this, if he had only stayed away a little longer then he would have made her happy, made her feel loved, but nope Seth had to come back and tell her the truth.

"Yes to the first one, on the condition that Emma, Sami and Adrian join the group to, and OK to the second one, but you have a lot of making up to do" said Paige, determined that she wasn't just going to up and leave the three that befriended her, when she had left the misfits, they were her friends to, and just like them didn't want to fit in with a group or had be outcasted by the group they were once part of. "Hey, where's Summer?" asked Paige noticing Summer wasn't with them where as she would normally be, it was unusual and she wanted to know where she had gotten to, considering that Summer with AJ and now Emma and of course Layla were her closest girl friends.

"Summer left us when she started to date Dancing Queen Fandango a few days ago?" replied AJ knowing that Paige was going to be a little upset, as AJ thought that Summer would have told her, that she was leaving the misfits because of her new boyfriend. Paige leant against the wall, not knowing what to think, she thought Summer would have told she was leaving the group and that she has a new boyfriend. Perhaps Summer didn't think of her as much of a friend as Paige considered her, it was either that or Fandango didn't want to her hanging around with the people she was friends with, Paige was hoping for the second option of Fandango not wanting her around her friends for some daft reason. Seth hugged her, holding her tightly to him, once again feeling her body stiffen up, making a mental note to himself to ask her why she stiffens up when he hugs her.

"And the answer to your question, since we really want you back with us. Yes Adrian, Sami and Emma can join us, as part of the misfits" said Dean, happy that she would come back, he was willing to let them join, because it meant one of the groups missing members back with them. Now all they had to do was convince Summer if that was possible to come back to them, or at least ditch Fandango, before he breaks her heart. The whole group minus three new members knew that if Fandango broke Summer's heart he would becoming face to face with an unpredictable angry lunatic fringe, in case like that anything can happen.

"Are there any rules or welcome ritual you guys have?" asked Emma just out curiosity, as she knew when she was part of the popular girls, she had to wear make up every day and a certain colour of each day, she also had to have a makeover done by one of them in order to join, so she was wondering what the rules and joining thing would be to this small group. She'd never thought she would be joining the misfits who had be slated by the popular girls and by the jocks, from what she was told they were dangerous to be around, like they were animals waiting to attack someone, but now she was with them, she was learning that they aren't anything like that, since they had come up with a plan to get their former member Paige back with them and were already coming up with one to get Summer back with them too. It was almost like a little family with them, almost.

"Nope no joining ritual, and the rules are to be yourself, whoever that maybe" said Seth, wrapping an arm around her waist, feeling protective of her now that she was his girlfriend, he felt to stupid for not telling her before, hence when he had the chance to. "Literally all we ask is that you don't pretend around us, if your girly show it, if you a skater who cares show it, the idea of the misfits is being different yet being friends because we are different, I was classed as rocker, Roman he was part of the fitness nuts, Dean he was the original Misfit, AJ was a geek, Punk well his name gives that away, Justin was apart of the jocks, Sheamus didn't really fit in anywhere, Adam was a partier, Dolph was with the photographers, Layla she was a popular girl before as was Summer, and Randy he was one of the bad boys, Paige here would have been classed as a Goth, but we all came together to break the rules of stereotyping, we proved we can be different and be friends, as that is what a misfit is all about" added Seth being completely honest, he hated being put in to stereotypical groups, they sucked, he like everyone in the group wanted to stand out and be different. Hence the creation on The Misfits.

"The only other rule we have is we protect our own, us boys are protective of the girls, we also encourage each other, us boys have our way, which may course the one of the receiving end of it to hate us for a while, but be thankful later. And I'm sure the girls have their own way of convincing each other to do something their encouragement ways probably work better than our ways do" said Roman being honest that was the only other rule, but he knew Dean would likely create a new one, to respect the girls at little more, since their wasn't really a rule that was protecting them from anything.

"There is another rule, if a girl is dating one of the guys, no one else can have a crush on her within the group. Got it" said and asked Dean, making it clear he was going to protect the relationships between Justin and Layla, as well as Punk and AJ. Not forgetting the newly found relationship between Seth and Paige, those relationships weren't going to be torn apart because of one the members of the group wanting another members girl for himself, he wanted to protect what they had and that rule was going to make sure that it was protected. He let the new members join but he didn't trust them very much, at least until he had gotten to know them a little better.

After the little rule making business, it was time for the tutorial, where the reunited group would be able to see Summer without Fandango, when she came into the class she had tears in here eyes, and she also punched John who was laughing at her, she honestly didn't care about the school rules, she had had enough of them, especially with the teachers not doing a damn thing when Stephanie or her girls broke the school rules or bullied one of the other students to the point they didn't even want to be there, like the case with Chyna, a couple of years ago, and with Tori, Candice, and lets not forget Victoria. She walked over to her small group of friends which was almost back to normal, with the three that had befriended Paige.

"Hey guys, new people" said Summer hugging AJ, Paige and Layla, while shaking the hands and introducing herself to Emma, Sami and Adrian welcoming them to the little group of theirs, she was always kind to everyone in her group although she felt like she wanted to burst into tears at this point. Something that Dean had picked up when she had entered the room and punched John Cena the way she had. He pulled her down on his lap, whispering into her ear, she smiled a little bit but not much, then at that point the door swung open slamming against the wall, frightening most of the students in attendance, appearing the door way, looking seething angry was Fandango, his arms tightly crossed over his chest, breathing heavily and loudly almost as if he had been running somewhere or after someone, the tears in Summer's eyes soon dried up and the tears turned into fear, she didn't want to be near him after the argument the two them just had.

"Summer come with me now, away from the losers you are currently with" said Fandango, or those it sounded more of a demand than a request, Summer just shook her head and clung to Dean a little more, she regreated breaking up with now, and she really wished she and Fandango never got together. "Now" shouted Fandango, stomping over to where she was with the rest of the misfits, who were getting increasingly annoyed at him for treating Summer in the way that he was.

"Look buddy she obliviously doesn't want to go with you, so how about you leave her here and go and do your flapping out somewhere else?" said Dean looking after his ex, who he still loved more than anything and also determined to protect, like he would be with Layla, AJ, Paige and now Emma too. Fandango looked at him and how Summer clung on to him, how she cuddled him when upset, he hated seeing HIS girl with some other man, especially when it was her ex, who she talked of so often.

"She is MY girlfriend so I decide what she does and doesn't do" said Fandango taking hold of Summer's arm and roughly yanking until she let go of Dean, who looked as if he was about to murder Fandango, no one deserved to be treated like that. Sheamus and Roman stood up before Dean even had the chance to, both walking over to Fandango blocking his exit out of the room, so he couldn't take Summer anywhere she didn't want to go since is was pretty obvious she didn't want to go with. Roman grabbed hold of his wrist and applied pressure until he let Summer go.

"I'm not letting go off you until you let go of Summer" said Roman adding a little more pressure to his wrist, coursing a pained looked on his face, Randy soon joined the boys as did Dolph, when Fandango finally let go of Summer, Dolph wrapped her in Dean's hoody, before taking her back to the rest of the group at the back of the room, staying with them and watching the action that was about to take place.

"Summer, is there anything you want to say to Fandango?" asked Randy knowing what they were about to do was for her, she didn't deserve to be treated like that, she was a nice girl who loved all of her friends and admitted to all of them the other day that she made a mistake breaking up with Dean, she loved him even now. Summer sat back on Dean's lap, smiling at them, as they knew her way to well, she was going to play Fandango's game back at him with the help of Roman, Randy and Sheamus to add to explanation mark.

"Yep. Fandango you and me are through, you have treated me like crap since we got together, you have controlled me, stopped me seeing my friends, told me what to wear, what make up I should wear, forced me to join the dancing club. So here is what I have to say to you, you can take your controlling ways and dance rubbish and shove them up your arse" shouted Summer, finally letting out all of her anger towards him, and feeling a lot better, after it, she hated the dance costumes, she preferred her shorts and top wrestling year to the cha cha, samba or jive dresses that he would make her wear just so she would fit in with his style. "Oh before I forget take it away boys" added Summer giving them the permission they had been waiting for, they all smiled at her, and then it happened. Roman superman punched him, sending him twirling into Sheamus, who did his signature Brogue kick which put him in an even worse state when he turned in to Randy who happily finished him of with the RKO.

"Well even when he is being beaten up he is still fancy" said Sami speaking up for the first time since joining the group making the others laugh, they all laughed together, with Summer and Paige back in the group, and three new members, the group was back to it's former glory, and something they would be proud of, they wouldn't care his they were bullied, they would fight back, as they had faith that the could get through anything, plus the girls little saying helped with it. Once they three rejoined the group they talked about what they would do for Senior Prom and the year book photo's since they all had to have the photo's done. Roman went into his own little world, looking at the picture on his phone, the one with him and a girl with dark brown hair that was almost black, with chocolate brown eyes, and pale pink lips. The one that was dressed in a tank top that looked like an explosion in a paint factory, and the black skinny jeans on, the girl that had the slight shimmer of tan on her others wise flawless skin. His girlfriend. The picture he was looking at was the selfie they took together, during the summer holidays, when they were at their spot, in the local park, her small 5 foot 9 toned frame cuddled up to his muscular 6 foot 3 frame, she was wearing his leather jacket, since she had gone a little cold. That was the day Star Skye is beautiful girlfriend told him she was leaving TNA Academy to join WWE High, as she was offered as place, and a chance a better school, she accepted it to be closer to him, as they could hardly spend time together, being on different schedules.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thank you to Vbojor10, JustKimmy, BingBing Stewart, Wolfgirl2013, .Dawn, and Raign for all your kind reviews, it is truly appreciated. Keep reading to see what happens next. Again thank you to Believe In Roman Reigns for letting me use Star Skye and thank you to everyone who has read this story. <strong>


	5. Wrestling Team Revealed

**Hey Guys, so here is chapter 5, hope you like it. As normal No Copy Right Intended, all rights go to wrestlers mentioned and WWE, and also to Believe In Roman Reigns, the creator of Star Skye. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>The next day, saw Seth getting up bright and early to get ready to walk his next door neighbour girlfriend, to school. He had gotten up five minutes before his alarm would go off, and started to get ready for the days events, like finding out who had past the trials and gotten on the wrestling team. Although he knew it was going to be a good wrestling team, he was hoping both himself, and his group of friends would get on to team, as each of them had a different talent that would make them an asset to the team, and would given them a better chance of achieving their goal. The first thing Seth had done when he had gotten up was, to pack his wrestling gear, then to sort the rest of his school bag out with the books out, he was also planning something else, this one including Paige. Once he had done all of that and gotten dressed, in a Bullet Of My Valentine T-shirt, with dark blue jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and a black hoody, he also brushed his hair, tying it neatly up at the base of his head, before making his away down stairs to get his breakfast, that his mother had already plated up, along with a glass of juice. After he had done that, kissed his mother on the cheek, before leaving to pick up Paige and walk to school with her.

Paige was already waiting outside for him when he left, wearing her dark blue skinny jeans, a black summer top that cut off at the stomach, showing her tummy piercing, with zip up gloves on that went half way up her upper arm, she also had her studded belt on and her Dr Martens boots, black of course, she had her black leather jacket on and undone. Her cross body Evanescence bag, hanging on her right side, keeping all of her books and ring gear in there for their short trip to the school. Seth walked up to her and hugged her tightly, still ecstatic that she had said yes to dating him, the day before, he still hadn't stop smiling.

"Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous" said Seth when he finally pulled away from the hug, he really did admire how she was different and enjoyed every minute of it. Seth kissed her on the cheek, before they started to walk to school. They talked about different things, when walking, mostly about their music. When they got near the school, Seth stopped and stood in front of her, he had to ask this. "Me, you, date tonight?" asked Seth looking into Paige's dark brown eyes, she smiled and looked down, her porcelain skin, seemed more radiant than it did the day before, and her raven hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Well since we are technically dating, I have to yes on that one" replied Paige, making Seth smile as much as she was, he hugged her again, before they both walk through the school gates and found their friends in their normal spot of the audience stand in front of the football field, they all greeted each other, wondering where the last member of their little group was, where Roman was, he was normally there before Seth, Paige, Emma, Sami and Adrian but after everyone else, so it was a little unusual, for him not be there by the time Seth and Paige had arrived.

"Hey where's Roman?" asked Paige, noticing that he wasn't there, Seth and Dean looked around also noticing he wasn't there like he would normally be. Neither of them had a text or a phone call from him to let them know he wasn't going to be there, so it was more curious of where he was and what he was doing, as this was totally out of character for Roman. That is when Adam looked the railing that over saw the court yard, there he saw Roman sitting on one of the benches, with a girl who had dark brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, from what he could tell she was skinny and small.

"Hey guys look, Rome is down there" said Adam getting the attention of all of his friends, when they looked down they seen the exact same thing, wondering who this girl was, as Roman had never mentioned anything about a girlfriend or even having interest in having a girlfriend, so it come as a shock to see him with another girl that wasn't part of the group and talking to her. Neither member of the misfits could understand why Roman hadn't told them about her and why he wasn't going to introduce them to her. Not long after the bell signally time to go to tutorial sounded through the school grounds. The friends head to tutorial, sitting at the back of the class like he would normally, and talking, Roman soon walked in after, holding the door open, for the same girl he was speaking with earlier on the benches in the court yard. He smiled at his friends when he seen them, before leading the girl in a normal plan baby blue tank top, and boot cut black jeans, she had an old faded black cardigan on, her hair was fluffy and she had a fair amount of make up, mainly foundation and eye make up, she smiled at the group when she was walking towards them, hiding behind Roman slightly.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't mean you guys in the stands, I was trying to convince Star here, to meet you" said Roman, stepping aside so that they could get a proper look at her, she seemed a little intimidated by some of them, although none of them could determined who it was. She looked at Summer who was sitting on Dean's lap, at Layla who was sat next to Justin, then she looked at Paige who was sat next to AJ on the table, sat between Paige's legs on a chair was Seth, looking at her, with curiosity as to why she was looking at Paige and AJ they way she was. Punk was looking at her the same way. "Star is my girlfriend from TNA Academy" added Roman, noticing the way Star looked at both Paige and AJ, almost like she was going to scream at them or something.

"Hi star, I'm Dolph" said Dolph introducing himself, and trying her ease the tension in the little group, as it was easy to see it was there. "These guys are Randy, Sheamus, Adam, Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Seth, Paige, Justin, Layla, Adrian, Emma, and Sami. Together we are the misfits, with Roman behind you of course" added Dolph, being the polite one and introducing the rest. Star smiled nervously and waved at them, they all returned the favour and waved back at her with innocent smiles on their faces, in an attempt to make her laugh which unfortunately didn't work.

"Star, sweety why are you looking at Paige and AJ like that?" asked Roman from behind her, she turned around and faced him, motioning for him to learn down so she could whisper why she was looking at the pair the way she was, AJ and Paige looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on, as she was looking at them like they were about to commit mass murder on the school. "Star, their not going to do anything, AJ is the Geek Goddess and the Psycho diva, where Paige is The Mysterious Raven Haired Lady, and has also been nicknamed The Anti-diva, they are both kind girls and good friends, just talk to them" answered Roman in reply, he couldn't understand why she was freaking out over Paige and AJ, the two of them had been nothing but kind and supportive since they joined the group.

Star had left to join one of the other groups after telling Roman that, he had noticed that she had joined the group with Edge, Christian, Beth, Natalya, Eva, Paul, Ashley and Brian. She seemed more confident around them, than what she was a few seconds ago when she was standing in front of the group, that he calls friends. She seemed like had lots in common with them, they were known as the Photography group as they were normally the ones in charge of arranging where the pictures for Year Books would be taken, and also who would be taking the pictures, as well as the design of the entire year book, hell they even arranged where the prom would be and the over all design of the prom, considering what happened, at the junior year prom, when it all went terribly wrong with something. The mini group of eight seemed to welcome her with welcome arms. Roman looked around and smiled, then joined the rest of his friends not understanding why she was acting like the way she did towards AJ and Paige.

Later on in the day, AJ and Paige were confused by what they could have possible done to Star to make her look like that, other than Paige giving her an incredibly innocent smile on her face and AJ doing her psycho smile one, when she was introduced to them, but that didn't explain why she was ignoring them, like they didn't exist, or she hadn't even met them, she wouldn't even talk to Roman when he was with them, instead she text him to come and speak with her, from the court yard. At this exact time they were in the locker room getting changed into their wrestling gear, with Summer and Emma, talking about random things that popped into head, when Star, Natalya, Beth, Eva, and Ashley walked in, Star froze almost instantly, when she seen Paige and AJ, she quickly looked away, and continued on with her new friends, still making Paige and AJ wonder what they had done to her, to make her act they way she was around them. After all the girls in the locker room were changed, they followed the rules and headed to the gym ready for the days class, and to find out who would be part of the wrestling team. Star tried to convince Roman to join her with her new friends but he politely declined her offer, and joined his friends, not wanting to be in the middle of the girls.

"Alright class, as you are all aware, Star Skye our new student from TNA Academy, so treat her kindly and welcome her to our ranks" said Booker, getting straight to the point that there was another new student, that had started today. "Anyway today I will tell you who has made it onto the team to take part in the tournament" added Booker, informing them today will be the day when they find out who is on the team and who is going back to the class for the remained of the time. "If I say your name, then you will be returning back to your normal time table" again added Booker, making it clear only the names of the students he didn't say were going to be the wrestling team.

"Right, Damien Sandow, Miz, Jack Swagger, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Viktor, Konnor, sorry to say Matt and Jeff Hardy, Ashley, Brain Kendrick, Paul London, Beth Phoenix, Christian, Edge, Kaitlyn, Lita, Cameron, Maryse, Melina, John Morrison, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey Uso" said Booker, feeling sorry for the ones who never got on to the team, if there was more space on the team then he would have instantly put The Hardy Brothers on there, along with Melina, and John Morrison. "All of you will be returning to your normal time table" added Booker, signalling for all of them to leave, he let Star stay for the time being so she could get used to what they all do when it comes to wrestling training.

"Alright, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Stephanie McMahon, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Eva, Sheamus, Adam Rose, Emma, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville, Paige Knight, Seth Rollins, Layla El, Justin Gabriel, AJ Lee, Punk, Summer Rae, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Drew McIntyre, Tamina Snuka, Triple H, John Cena and Batista, you are the guys you got onto the team, now all we go to do is narrow it down, to who it will be on the Alpha Team and who will be on the Beta Team" said Stone Cold, just making it clear they may be a lot of them but there was still going to be tests, to find out which would be in which team.

After that there was a few matches with the girls, the most notable one was Paige and AJ Lee vs Nikki Bella and Rosa Mendes. The match had started out with all girls doing the entrance, Nikki with her mini dance, shortly followed by Rosa, blowing kisses to the boys, then there was AJ skipping down the ring with her Psycho smile, shortly followed by Paige who casually walked down to the ring, but when she was on the ring apron she let an out a primal scream, before getting into the ring. During the match that Nikki and AJ started out, it appeared as if Rosa needed a compass to find her tag team partner, when she ran at Paige only to be caught in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, Paige's submission, it was only a matter of seconds before Rosa tapped out, allowing Paige and AJ to win the match. There was also matches with Triple H, John Cena and Batista going against Roman, Dean and Seth, and Adrian, Sami and Emma taking on Drew McIntyre, Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella.

By the end of the day, there was a celebration within the misfits as they had all gotten into the team, Roman was debating, whether or not to tell AJ and Paige why Star was acting the way she was towards them. He had to admit he found it kind of funny, as she hadn't really given either of the two a chance, she just assumed that they would be, unsociable.

"Paige, AJ can I talk to you for a minute please?" asked Roman, not looking forward to this conversation, partly because he had to explain why Star had acted the way she had towards them, without even giving them a chance or getting to know them first, both the girls nodded and followed him more curious as the would be, as Roman didn't normally ask to speak to someone in private. "Star, she is acting the way she is, because she is intimidated by the pair of you, she is intimidated by Paige because she is convinced you are more beautiful than her and that I will choose you over her" said Roman, stopping when Paige burst in to laugher, something that was just Paige he supposed, "And AJ she thinks you are a complete psychopath, that will attack her if she is out of line" added Roman being complete honest with the girls, although he got the totally opposite reaction to what he was expecting, then his phone buzzed, Star had text him once again, asking him to meet her. Only this time he sent a text saying for her to come to him.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thank you to Vbojor10, JustKimmy, BingBing Stewart, Wolfgirl2013, .Dawn, Believe In Roman Reigns, and Raign for all of your kind reviews on this story. <strong>


	6. Date Night

**Hey Guys, so here is chapter six, it goes from the school a little bit, I promise it will be in a good way. As usual No Copy Right Intended, Star Skye belongs to Believe In Roman Reigns. All other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the respected companies. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>After school that day, Paige went shopping with Summer, Emma, AJ and Layla. She had told them about her date with Seth and she officially had four hours to get an outfit for the date and get ready, this was going to be fun, Paige and shopping, not a good mix, but she had to make the effort. After all a first date had to be important right. Emma, AJ, Layla and Summer took her to the shopping centre and to some of the shops that deals with alternative styles, they went to Blue Banana and Hot Topics. When they didn't find anything suitable for Paige's date they decided to go to the one that was sure to have something. Spiral Direct, they had everything from home furnishings, to hoodies to shoes and dresses even the accessories to go with an outfit.<p>

Once they entered through the black wooden frame and glass doors, they were meant with a vanilla and lavender scent, that filled the shop, making it welcoming to those who entered to look around, they noticed the posters of supernatural things, cats and crosses framed on the red and grey walls and the different areas of the store. On the ground floor was mainly the furniture and decorations for homes they sold, there was a sign saying the clothes were upstairs, and to the right next to the door was the checkout, with a happily smiling women with two toned hair stood, waiting for a customer to make up their minds. The girls headed up stairs, seeing how neatly set out the store was, the mens stuff were to the left with the shoes at the bottom of the section and the women's were to the right again with the range of shoes at the bottom, there was also a jewellery counter, and a baby section in the middle, again the walls were grey and red with posters framed here and there. The girls head to their section and started to look through. After about twenty minutes of looking, Paige was on the verge of giving up when, AJ shouted something.

"Paige, how about this?" said AJ, who had the closest style to hers. AJ was holding a short black dress, she would say the length would comes about half way down the thigh, with lace sleeves. In Paige's eyes it was perfect, she smiled and nodded to say that she liked it and lucky for her AJ had found her size, Emma soon disappeared, to the shoe section looking through the vast collection of shoes in different styles, and heal size, she couldn't believe how many shoes this place has. She immediately saw a pair of shoes, that had four inch heals ankle boots, just plain black like the dress, but she knew it would be perfect, she quickly picked up a pair showing them to the rest of the group, Paige again smiled and nodded, finding her size and then they all went to the counter to pay. Once they had gotten back to Paige's, AJ and Emma said their goodbyes where as Summer and Layla, stayed to help with her hair and make up. Once inside Paige headed straight upstairs to get washed and sorted, seeing there was only an hour and a half to go, she smiled once she was out of the shower, and let Layla do her make up, although dreading the results, by the end of it, she had smoky eye shadow on, with natural looking make up for the rest, except for the eye-liner that perfectly framed her eyes, Summer got started with curling her hair so it looked like natural curls, once they were done, both girls said goodbye and headed home, while Paige changed into her black dress, which of course was tight fitting showing of her few curves and her flawless figure, she then slipped on the shoes, hoping she could last the night.

Just then there was a few knocks at the door, Paige looked at the time on her black Galaxy S5, realising it was Seth, she quickly put on her jacket and picked up her studded shoulder bag and headed down stairs, only to find Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her with his hair, neatly tied back, and a suit on. Paige smiled back at him, hurrying a little down the stairs, to get to him. Once she was at the bottom, he offered her his arm, to which she happily accepted, and said goodbye to her parents and to Roy, as Zach was out with friends, her mother gave her the spear house key just in case. Once outside, Seth walked her to the black SUV waiting there, being a gentleman and opening the passenger door and making sure she was comfortable before going around to the drivers end, and entering. Once they were on the move, Seth decided that this was the right time to compliment Paige on her look, seeing as he had just come out of the stunned state he was in when he seen her.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight" complimented Seth on her appearance, he loved how she would be different, she would keep to her dark colours and alternative ways but be famine with what she wore, like tonight as she was wearing a dress and heals. She smiled at him, with a nervous smile, she couldn't remember the last time she went on a date with someone, it had been so long if ever.

"Well thank you Mr Rollins, you're not looking so bad yourself" Paige fire back, adding a little humour to the mix, which intern course a smile to appear on Seth's otherwise content facial features. "Just out of curiosity, where are we going?" asked Paige, wondering as he hadn't mentioned it in the text about their date during school, he just said be ready by seven, Seth being in a suit was making her curious to, he had gone all out for this, she was thankful she was wearing a dress. Seth just smiled a mischievous smile at her, only making the curiosity grow. It was long before Paige got the message that she would have to wait and see, to find out where they were going, Seth was just hoping that she would like, as he had listened to his friends on what was best for a first date, after all it had been a while, for him. After about five minutes longer in the car, and listening to rock music, they arrived at their destination, one of the many parks, Davenport had to offer. This one was a little different from the rest as it was, a rose garden as well. Once Seth had parked the car, he smiled, stepping out and going around the passenger side, and opening the door, offering Paige his hand, she again accepted the offer with a grin on her face, one that could match Seth's own Mischievous one. Once he had locked the car, he slowly but steadily lead Paige to where he had everything arranged.

He slowly lead her through the rose gardens, seeing her pale features brighten a little at all of the different colour roses, there was white to yellow, red to the Will Scarlet rose and not forgetting the Peace rose too. As they went further into the garden, Seth seen her captivating smile, grow wider, as she seen the rarest of roses, in the back, where all the other rare and unusal roses were, next the dragon roses, there was the black roses. Seth smiled at her fascination for such roses, but he knew she would love it here, if he showed her the different roses, the owners grow here, he stood behind watching for a few minutes before finally having the courage to walk to her, to look at all the beautiful roses, the garden housed.

"I take it roses are you favourite flower?" whispered Seth, finding where the owner had placed the flower he had paid for early on when he was there, he knew she was going to love with one, he had it all planned out, even to the promise that he was to planning to make her, if they got that far that was. Paige turned around to face him and smiled, nodding at his question, she really was a simple and unique young women. She appreciated the simple things, but loved the complicated things too. Seth took hold of her hand, and leader her to the middle of the out door garden when the normal roses grew and where the picnic he had laid out awaited, especially for her. Paige smiled brightly at him, as he had done all of this for their first date, to just to make it all the more special, there on the blanket also lay a deep red rose, with a little tag on it. Once they were settled, Seth began getting the food ready as Paige picked up the rose with the tag, that had her name hand written on it.

Reading what it said, make her fall in love with the man she was with even more, how could she even live up to what he was expecting, she wasn't the type to wear bright colours, or go out sunbathing instead she was the type that love rock music and staying in the shadows when it got to hot for her. _To the girl with the alternative style and beautiful smile, love Seth._ If only Paige could sum up Seth in such few words, he was amazing, creative, from what she has seen he was a skilled wrestler, and a truly great friend, she just hoped she could live up to his expectations of her.

"This is amazing and thank you for the rose" finally said Paige summing up the courage to speak her mind, Seth smiled reassured that she was happy with what he had planned he signalled for her to look up, and as they did the firework display from about five minutes away started, with the pretty red, green, silver, blue, pink, gold and purple sparks going up into the sky with a bang, and a few that shook the ground too. The pair watched as they munch on the picnic food, at some point Seth had placed his right hand over Paige's small pale, left one. Promoting her to look at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness, Seth just smiled contently, admiring how perfect she was in his eyes, he never thought he would get over Lacey, but when he met Paige, he saw her in a different light to every other girl in the school, that had tried so hard to get his attention, he seen her as the girl for him, the one that could mend his broken heart, and who he could give his heart to with no regrets, he loved everything about her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" whispered Paige, she didn't want to ruin the moment, but couldn't resist asking the question that was one her mind, one of the little imperfections, asking questions at inappropriate times, like now. Seth answered her question, when he leant towards her, connecting their lips, Paige was shocked by the gesture at first, but soon melted into the kiss, feeling his soft lips upon hers, kind of put butterflies in her stomach, or bats in her case. She smiled when they parted, Seth smiled also, thankful she didn't live up to the girls reputation and slap him before leaving, instead she scooted close to him, resting her head of his shoulder as they continued watching the sparks of the fireworks in the cloudless sky, in return Seth wrapped an arm around her waist, thinking off what the future could hold for the pair of them, and their friends.

At the same exact time, Justin had surprised Layla with a movie night in date, since her parents were out of town for two weeks, trusting her with the house, to get to school when required and to eat. They watch all sorts of films, although the films were soon forgotten by the heated making out session, which lead to the pair going up stairs to continue. Punk and taken AJ to the cinema to see the new Women In Black film, knowing she loved those types of films, so there was sat, with AJ practically in his lap, cuddling on to him, with a smile on her features, he couldn't understand how she was wearing a tank top, shorts and Chuck Taylors, when it was could out. He supposed anything was possible with the girls he hug out with, especially AJ. Dean had picked Summer up when she was walking back from Paige's, surprising her to a normally night at a restaurant then a walk in the park, he favourite type of date, now that they were back together he couldn't have been happier, Summer was ecstatic that he had remembered he favourite restaurant to go to, when they went to the park, they went of the swings together, it was as if they never broke up in the first place. Roman on the other hand was catching up on all the things that Star had been up to, like listening to her describe how different the two schools are, and what she loves most about WWE High, other than being with him. He smiled at how she could talk about nonsense and still make it sound so interesting, one of the many things he loved about her he guessed, anyway he was looking forward to the wrestling tournament that was coming up. Wrestling was one of the things he could do with his friends although he still did understand entirely why Star was intimidated by AJ and Paige, the pair were harmless unless you hurt them, then their a psychopath and a nightmare. Anyway he just listened to what she was saying with interest, as after all it was Star, and she could get a little clingy sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thank you to JustKimmy, BelieveInRomanReigns, Wolfgirl2013, Kenn-Faith-Dawn, Vbajor10, BingBing Stewart, and Raign, for all of you reviews. It is truly appreciated, and thank you everyone who has been reading. <strong>


	7. Tournament Beigns

**Hey Guys, here is chapter seven, back to the school area and the start of the tournament. As usual No Copy Right Intended. All rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the respected companies. As well as Believe In Roman Reigns. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, and a lot had gone on for the small group of friends, including Seth finding a lot of information out about his girlfriend Paige, through different questions. Summer and Dean were back to their smiley selves now they were back together, there was no awkwardness between any of them now. Layla and Justin had found a little place of their own to rent and moved in together, as the liked to be independent, where as AJ had an argument with her parent, Punk's aunt had welcomed her with open arms, and allowed her to stay there in the guest bedroom, with her daughter Tara and her nephew Punk, Sami had started to date Emma, since she said yes to dating him he has had the biggest smile that is impossible to wipe away on his face. Roman was slowly convincing Star that the girls were not to be feared, they were the misfits they were just being true to themselves by being different in their style.<p>

Anyway to day was the first day of the tournament, well at least for WWE High, today they were going against WWA College, the wrestling school in Mexico, supposed one of the best in the world. Home to several generations of the all famed Guerrero family, Mysterio's, and of course the school of one Sin Cara, a high flyer willing to risk everything to put on a show and win the match. They knew, Chavo Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara would be three of their opponents for today's round and they would also be going against KWF Secondary. To get ready for the tournament, each school had put out merchandise for the members of the wrestling team. And in the case of WWE High, the team had been sorted into alpha and beta. The alpha team being the ones to do most of the work with the beta being there to take over when the alpha were on breaks or to replace one if needed.

On the Alpha team was Paige, AJ, Emma, Summer, Tamina, Seth, Roman, Dean, Punk, Daniel Bryan, Randy, Adrian, Sheamus and John Cena. They were the ones that the merchandise would mainly before, the others would have some too, but not as much as the ones on this team. They had to work together whether they liked each other or not. The Beta team was made up of Brie, Nikki, Stephanie, Rosa, Eva, Natalya, Layla, Adam, Dolph, Sami, Justine, Drew, Triple H and Batista. Of course neither Stephanie or Triple H were happy about being on the beta team, but there was nothing they could do, only hope another got hurt so they could take their place. Each of the wrestlers on the alpha team got to design there own merchandise, as they were the only ones who really knew how they wanted it to be. Roman, Dean and Seth, created their own little stable, know as The Shield, their M.O was to attack others, that had committed an injustice. Paige, Summer and AJ had nicknamed them The Hounds of Justice. Paige was soon nick named The Anti-Diva, and by people who face here she was called Miss Hell In Boots. AJ was nicknamed too, being called The Queen of Mind Games as well as The Black Widow, curtsey of her submission move of the same name. Daniel Bryan became the leader of the Yes! movement, as did John Cena of Cenation, and of course Emma of the Emmalution. Randy Orton became known as The Viper, where as Sheamus became known as The Celtic Warrior, CM Punk, The Best In The World, Adrian Neville The Man Gravilty Missed, where as Summer and Tamina were content on doing what they were their to do, the didn't really mind that they didn't have a nickname.

Since there was two tournaments that WWE were involved in that day, The Beta Team went to face, WWA College, the mexican one, where as The Alpha Team would be going against KWF Secondary. Both teams had to win in order for WWE High to advance to the next round. At this moment in time, the two teams were getting aboard seperate coaches, to head to their destinations, one coach was heading to Mexico for the day where as the other was heading to Texas for the day. Paige was sat next to Seth looking out the window as all the sceneary went by, think over what the last few months had been like, she had moved house, started at a new school that focuses on wrestling, she had made it on to the wrestling team, got a boyfriend her accepted her for who she was, and hadn't tried to change her, she had gained a group of friends that felt like a family, who stood up for each other, protected their own. And now she was heading to Texas as part of the wrestling team. Her gym bag was at her feat that contained her purple wrestling gear, her leather jacket, as well as her Doc Martins and her merchandise T-shirt. She had progress so much in the few months, a move she thought would be a nightmare turned out to be one of the best thing to happen to her, she had lost her few friends in England but gained another family here in Davenport, Iowa.

Seth noticing Paige was staring into space, wrapped on of his arms around her waist, making her jump back to reality, she turned and smiled at him, pecking him on the lips with a smile. He smiled back, wondering what she was thinking about, like Paige, he had his gym bag near his feat with all of his wrestling gear in there, from the combats, to boots, even the black fitted top and protective vest with the logo of the little faction. He gently pulled Paige towards him, hugging her. She placed her head on his shoulder and placed one of her pale arms around his torso in return.

"What were you thinking about?" whispered Seth, he loved Paige and knew the different signs she had when she was doing things, like if she was thinking she would stare of into space, she was angry her hands would ball up into fists, if she was upset she would want hugs and her eyes would go glass, but if she was happy her eyes would sparkle, and she would have a huge white smile on her pale features. Paige snuggled into his shoulder a little more, just wanting to be with him, in reply to his question, in the few weeks they had been dating her knew her, way to well.

"How something I thought would be a nightmare turned out to be the best thing to happen to me" replied Paige in a whispering voice, Seth looked at her confused, moving in his hand in a way that asked her to elaborate, before placing his hand back where it was before, around her waist, returning the protective barrier her had around her. "When my dad said we were moving, I didn't want to leave, as it was my last year at school, I didn't want to leave my few friends, but when we did move, I started a new school, met friends that have become like a second family, joined the wrestling club with my own merchandise and got a loving and care boyfriend" added Paige still whispering, Seth know understand what she had meant before, and kind of understood why she didn't want to move, but thankful she had, as finally after all this time since Lacey had left, his heart was finally starting to mend, and it was all thanks to Paige appearing in his life. He kissed the top of her head softly, starting to fall asleep as he knew they were sent for a four to six hour journey on the road, Paige soon followed suit falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Emma and Adrian watch on smiling but soon ended up doing the same-thing, Emma using the window to learn her head against and Adrian using Emma as a pillow. Summer and Dean had done the same-thing as Paige and Seth, fallen asleep in each others arms. As had AJ and Punk, Sheamus and Randy were content on challenging each other with odd wrestling quizzes and were disputing on which move was better The Brogue Kick or The RKO, Daniel Bryan was content on listening to his music and practising his to gestures, Yes and No ones, were as Tamina was content on just ignoring everyone there and watching the scenery go by, John on the other hand was attempting to talk to Roman, who was making a task out of ignoring him. It was quiet obvious that Roman was interested in talking but John skill kept going on and on about things that had happened several years before.

Roman soon took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he come across the name he was looking for, smiling he click on it and pressed the call button, he wanted to speak to her, since he wasn't likely to see her for a couple of days. He placed his phone against his ear and listened to the dial tone, his smile got bigger when her voice answered on the other side.

"Hey Stardom, just wanted to hear you voice" replied Roman to her hello and to the question she had asked him, he used her nickname to, since he was sure some day she could rise to fame, just like he was sure everyone of his friends could to. He listened to what she was saying just admiring her soft voice, she hated not being able to go with him, and that some of her friends were on the beta team, so they would be away too. "Well, I have only been travelling an hour and already, Seth, Paige, Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Emma and Adrian have fallen asleep, Sheamus and Randy are in the middle of dispute over who has the best finisher, Daniel is practising his chant movements, Tamina in staring aimlessly out the window, and John is talking to an imaginary friend" answer Roman to her question, smirking at her reply. The talked for about an hour and a half before, the coach made a rest stop to allow them to stretch their legs, since they had been sat down for a fair while. Roman said goodbye to Star making her a promise and telling her he loves her, before going to over to the still disputing Randy and Sheamus and passing Star's message to them.

"Star said neither move is the best, that The Shield's Triple Power-bomb beats all moves" said Roman, watching as the took looked at each other and then to him. Those two weren't much for going against what one of the girls the considered a friend had said, although they were still confused about Star, Roman had explained to everyone she acted the way she did towards them, most found it funny. As Paige and AJ were nothing to be fearful about, yeah they were a little crazy sometimes and could do some really weird things, but that was them.

* * *

><p>Soon they had arrived at the school where their part of the tournament was being held, it was a big school standing a four stories high, with tainted windows, and out buildings, as well as an outdoor pool, and a social house nearer the entrance gates. It had everything you could want. The KWF sign was grey with a green line under it, with the slogan under neither of "Every child matters". They were lead through the school by one of the many students that were there to help, once they were shown around they were taken to their changing rooms, one for the boys and one for the boys. The young girls with purple hair smiled at them and leaving them to it, she would be back later on to take them to the main gym for the wrestling tournament and she would be in attendance too. Everyone quickly changed and got warmed up and stretched ready for the following battles, they already knew who they were going against. Adrian was up first, going against Rodriguez Armstrong, then it would be Summer Rae and Emma taking on The Ashes, Ashley and Ashlyn, after that would be Daniel Bryan against Thom Wolf, followed by Punk taking on Ricky. AJ would follow that with a match against a young women called Sanita, then it would Sheamus and Randy would be up after that taking on Danny and Kieran, that would be followed with Tamina taking on Alexia, and then the Battle of the John's would be after that. Finally Paige would be in a singles match against Joanne, where as The Shield would taken on the trio of Ben, Gideon and Evan. It seemed like it was going to be eventful, considering WWE High was known for getting the job done, even if that meant going extreme. Like it did a couple of years ago, there was one student Mark, he struck fear into the heart of his opponent when his entrance music started, the funeral bells, he is now a professional wrestler signed to WWE, under the name of The Undertaker.<p>

A few hours later and the tournament was under way. Adrian had won his match, with some of his fantastic athletic moves, including doing a move called The Red Arrow before pinning Rodriguez, it didn't take long for Emma and Summer to defeat The Ashes, Ashlyn got caught in the Emma Stretch where as Ashley was pinned after Summer hit Summer Crush on her. Daniel Bryan had managed to get at least half of the rival school involved with his Yes! Chant, he fed of the energy of the crowd and won the match, literally flying everywhere, taking down Thom as he went, which lead to a sure win. Both Punk and AJ made short work of their opponents, Punk hit the GTS, then placed Ricky in the Anaconda Visa, Where as AJ didn't waste any time at all in putting Sanita in The Black Widow. Sheamus and Randy had lost their match, due to being disqualified thanks to John getting involved in the match. Tamina overpowered Alexia in mere seconds and finished off her match with the Samoan Drop, which enabled her to get the three count need to win her match. Joanna was pretty confident about her match with Paige, thinking she was going to be the same as everyone else she had faced in the past. Unfortunately she was wrong, she was started by Paige's entrance music which started out with a demonic type scream before entering the normal rockish music. Paige entered in her ring gear, revealing she was opposite to everything Joanna was expecting, darker. Their match ended after a war, with Paige doing her finisher of The Paige Turner to win the match. The final match was interesting for the views, the three bad boys if their own school Ben, Gideon and Evan, vs. the trio known as The Shield from their rival school, WWE High. Ben had started the match off against the eccentric Dean Ambrose, with Dean telling Ben to hit him, which gave him the motivation he need for hell to break loose. Ben soon tagged in Gideon, who was clothes lined by Roman almost instantly, as he had been tagged in by Dean. Nearer the end of the match. Dean was jumping from the announce tables, Seth was flying everywhere, and Roman was concentrating on Gideon. Evan had been taken out by Seth preforming a suicide dive, where as Ben had taken a trip into the crowd curtsy of Dean throwing him over there, admits all of the havoc, The Hounds won after Roman had speared Gideon.

"Here are your winners and progressing to the next round of the tournament WWE High" said Mr Hechenbecker, the headmaster of KWF Secondary, he had hope that his school would win, but when he found out his school was again WWE High in the first round he trained his wrestlers harder. They did well considering how different WWE Highs team had been to how they were every other year. They were normally had girly girls, and popular kids but this year they were total different, mixing together every style they could. The students as KWF clapped in applauded for WWE High students who had put one hell of a show on, and showed their skills at the same time, but also showed their was a few things on the team that need to be dealt with.

The ride back the Davenport, was fully of cheering, singing and all around celebration, that they had progressed to the next round, and would be facing ROH College. Seth had dreaded it, as that was the school Lacey transferred to when she left him. He only hoped they could all work as a team and get past it, it knew he would have to face her sooner or later, and that she would be expecting him to be single and heartbroken still, instead his heart had been mended and now belong to Paige.

"I'll get back up for good this time, I ain't coming down, I'll get back up cuz my whole life, I was lost, but now I'm found. It's the dawn of a new day … new day. It's the dawn of a new day coming. It's the dawn of a new day … new day. It's the dawn of a new day" sang the group on the coach. Singing the song to the school, they had passed the first round and received word the beta team had also won their side too. Which means they are defiantly going to face ROH College and NJPW High, and with hope they would be taking on TNA Academy for the trophy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, as you may have figured KWF is a made up school all students and teachers mentioned for that school are made up to. I would like to thank Vbajor10, JustKimmy, Wolfgirl2013, Believe In Roman Reigns, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, and Raign for all your reviews. Thank you to Believe In Roman Reigns for the permission to use Star Skye. <strong>

***Song chorus from Dawn of a New Day by Cfo$***


	8. Old Friends Create New Enemies

**Hey Guys, here is chapter seven and there is a shocking twist in this chapter along with a few revelations on Seth and Lacey relationship. As normal No Copy Right Intended. All right go to the wrestlers mentioned and the respected companies they work for. As well as Believe In Roman Reigns who owns Star Skye. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>After WWE High had advanced to the next round, that day. Headmaster Vince McMahon decided to cancel all class that day, and do a creative celebration day, where students could have there only little parties, talk to the now celebrities of the school, design their own ring gear and merchandise, as well as other things, in the cafeteria, was tables of refreshments and party food, where as in the gym there were wrestling shows being held by the Beta team with the commentators, and entrance music, the Alpha team were in the court yard doing a special signing and taking photo's with other students who had become fans of them. Vince would also walk around the school, with the parents of the Wrestling Team students, explaining how proud he was they were at his school and how amazing their children were. He also explained about the celebration that was happening, and showed The Alpha team parents to where the children currently were smiling happily in under a gazebo type things, signing pictures and taking them with fans.<p>

A few days later the Beta Team was off to face NJPW High, the school of high flyers literately, you had to ground those bunch, to prevent loosing any teeth or risking serious injury. NJPW High taut it's students in rough way, there was no safety when doing high flying moves, only strict parents sent, their children to this school, and boy did you know if you were against them. The headmaster of NJPW had been complaining as he was told his school would be against TNA Academy, but instead ended up with WWE High, as the scheduling changed at the last minute. He was still confident that his school could win, as in his eyes his students had better training, better facilities to work with, in general he though that his students were all around better than WWE High. He learnt a lesson rather quickly not to underestimate your opponent when WWE High won their round, knocking NJPW High out of the tournament.

Today was the day where WWE High would be going against ROH College, to give the Beta Team a break after the huge win over NJPW High, the Alpha Team would be taking them on, a revelation that made Seth, Roman and Dean very nervous, more Seth than anyone, simply because he would be coming face to face with the girl that torn his heart out and stamped on it, when she left him behind just days before their third year anniversary, all to start a new school, in this case ROH College. He hadn't told Paige about Lacey, or what happened between them, he only ever told her, of a girlfriend before her that had broken his heart, he hadn't dated anyone since, until Paige herself. Paige had told him that he didn't have to tell her details if he didn't want to, she was understanding, and loving towards him, something he was appreciative of. The Alpha team was currently on the coach heading to the College of ROH, Booker at the front of the bus, and Mr McMahon was following behind in his limo, this was going to be all out war.

Since the school was four hours drive away, they wouldn't be making any stops, so they would just have to stretch their legs when they got off the bus. They had left as soon as every member of the team had arrived and gotten on the bus, lucky they were told they need their ring gear. Who knows what might have happened if they weren't. Paige was sat at one of the table seats, with Seth sat next to her, and Dean with Summer opposite them, the were talking about all sorts of things, when the tournament and facing ROH College come up, that's when it all went quiet with the two boys.

"What aren't you tell us?" asked Summer, unaware of Seth's previous relationship with Lacey, as she had started dating Dean two months after the two had broken up and Lacey left the school, she looked at Paige then between the two boys waiting for one of them to answer her question. Paige looked between them too, wondering if this was about the Lacey person that Seth had told her about, although she was unsure so she kept quiet and waited for one of either Dean or Seth to answer the question that Summer had asked.

"Seth is worried, he is going to come face to face with her again" added Dean, giving Seth a regretful look, he knew Seth didn't want anyone else to know, but he refused to hide things from Summer, she was one of the best things to happen to him, other than being accepted at the school and finds amazing friends. He also knew that Seth was going to have to speak out it sooner or later, he hadn't told anyone of his feelings when she left him, he just rebuffed advances that girls around the school made towards him, and tried to mend his broken heart on his own.

"Wait her as in Lacey?" asked Paige, revealing to Dean that Seth had told her about his ex, just not the details on what happened between the two of them. "Why would you be so worried about seeing her again?" asked Paige more confused now, it was one of those situations where you knew something had happened, you just didn't know what or when it happened. Paige looked towards Seth who smiled a cautious smile at her, and place his head on her shoulder, he hand't been this happy in years and he just wanted to keep it that way, Summer looked between he man and Seth confused at what they were going on about, she was aware of who Lacey was, just not knowing how she was involved with Seth.

"Because we split on bad terms, she left rip out my heart and stomped on it, two days before our third anniversary, when she told me she was transferring to ROH College to do a scholarship there. Then a few days later I get a message, from here saying she never loved me. She sent a picture of her and my childhood best friend Jimmy Jacobs. He informed me that he had been seeing her for six months prior to her moving schools" replied Seth, feeling relieved that he had finally told her, and explaining the Summer how the two were involved. Summer looked completely gobsmacked at the revelation, where as Paige pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly, her raven hair falling over his face when she looked down, in return Seth wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, he didn't want her to do the same thing as Lacey had done.

"What a bitch" suddenly said Summer out of nowhere, which in tern made Cena look around at her, Emma just looked around and laughed, as did AJ, knowing of her friends sudden ourburst when she couldn't contain her emotions any longer. "Sorry, you gave her everything, and she threw it back at you, while tearing your heart out like that, she can burn in hell for that" added Summer, not in the best of moods and hoping she could get her hands on Lacey, it was either she do it or Paige, if it was the latter, then she would be in for a lot of pain as Paige was known as Miss Hell In Boots after all.

"I'm not perfect but I will keep trying" said Paige when all had gone quiet between the four of them, Seth turned his head so that he was looking up in to her chocolate brown eyes. Smiling at her lovingly, why couldn't he have found her back then, instead of after he went through hell with Lacey. He thought Lacey was everything he needed, but hearing Paige say that made him realise, Lacey was just using him, and what he need was his friends around him and Paige by his side, like she had been since he asked to be his girlfriend. He tightened his grip around her and hugged her like she was the only thing holding him down on earth.

Roman on the other hand was having his own girl problems, Star had been incredibly angry when he had to go to ROH College today, as it was her birthday, and she wanted to spend the day with him, she was also complaining that he cared more about the wrestling club and his friends more than her, she had hurt him when she said that, as he had arrange a present to be delievered to the school, today, how could she be so angry when he had done so much for her since she moved to WWE High, he had supported her, introduced her to his friends, showed her around, let his friends down on arranged days together just to be with her, and all she was doing in return was screaming and shouting at him, like he was her slave.

Soon the small group arrived at the school, noticing it was smaller that their own, Seth was quite frankly surprised as how Jimmy and Lacey had described it to him, it sounded bigger than WWE High, but he guessed they were just emphasising it to making it sound bigger and better than the one he was at. He took hold of Paige's hand, smiling at her, before they both followed behind the group to the main entrance of the school. Wondering what today's events were going to be like, considering the small group were going to be sharing a school with their opponents. Like the last school they were greeted by a pair of students that weren't on the wrestling team, the young girl with blond hair with pink ends handed each of them a map of the school that had pointers of places relevant to them i.e. the cafeteria, the changing rooms, their common room for the day and of course the gym, where the tournament would be taking place. The small group of friends made their way to the common room, noticing it wasn't anything to do in there, just tables and chairs with a few cupboards around the edges of the room, with an interactive white board, a laptop connected to it, and a normal white board with a few pens to write with.

A few hours later and it was time for the tournament to begin, they had been told who they were against by booker earlier on once they were settled into the classroom, and also who they were teaming with, if they were teaming with anyone. The main match of the tournament was Lacey and Jimmy Jacobs vs Paige and Seth Rollins, Seth knew Lacey expected him to go nice on her and Jimmy, but would have another thing coming when it come to Paige she wasn't going to be kind or nice to either of her opponents and was going to give them a reason as to why WWE High would win this years tournament and be the champions once again. She was one who put all her emotions into anger when she was in the ring. Dangerous and motivated.

When they entered the main gym one by one to stand face to face with their opponents for the afternoon, they were booed, although it didn't get to any of them, Dean just stood in front of Roderick Strong, smiling like a maniac, at the fear he could see slowly creeping into his eyes. Lacey was smiling happily when she seen Seth, but that smile was soon wiped away when she seen him holding hands with a pale raven haired women. She pointed them out to Jimmy, who just on with curiosity, noticing that the raven haired beauty must be Paige, and how different she was compared to every girl on his schools team and her own. He knew as well as Seth did, that it was going to be a war between the two girls, as he could tell by Lacey body language that she was already annoyed that Seth had gotten over her, or in her case been replaced.

The cheering had gotten louder, when the main match approached, it was equal between the two teams, and this match meant everything, if WWE High won they would advance to the to face TNA Academy, but if they lost them Lacey would have the satisfaction of know she had a hand in the defeated of her old schools wrestling team, and bringing Seth's dreams down in flames. At this moment in time Jimmy's music was playing loudly through the speakers as he stood with Zach Gowen and Joey Matthews in the centre of the ring. Jimmy and Lacey holding hands, and thinking they had the one up as they had two at ringside unaware that their plans were starting to crumble. Then suddenly seven words echoed through the arena, and the crowds settled down to listen to what they said, they sounded like they were being spoken through a walkie talkie.

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD**. Joey and Zach got out of the ring as soon as they seen not one but three men making their way down to the ring, from within the schools crowd, all of them dressed in black, combats, boots, protective vets, and all of them wearing dog tags. Once they had made it down, they stood at the bottom of the makeshift ramp waiting to be joined by Seth's tag team partner. They didn't have to wait long, because soon enough the demon like scream blasted through the arena, and Paige appeared at the top of the ramp in her black ring gear and leather jacket on, smiling at the crowd as she made her way down to the boys there waiting for her. Giving each of them a high five, before entering the ring shortly followed by Seth.

The match started out with Seth going one on one against Jimmy, the bout was even between the two of them, until Seth was pushed backwards into Paige, the referee for the match considered it a tag, so she was forced to go into the match, not that she minded. When Jimmy refused to tag Lacey in Paige smiled sweetly before snapping on his right foot and slapping around the face. He like Seth fell backwards into Lacey, coursing what look like a tag to be made. Lacey was insisting that a tag had not being made that she wasn't getting into the match, not that she had a choice when Paige pulled her through the ropes and placed several knees to the midsection, she stalked Lacey for a while, intended to make it last for a while, she had stomped on Lacey while she was resting against the bottom turn buckle and also continuously clotheslined her, she was about to go for her submission when Jimmy got involved in the match, pulling Paige off of Lacey by her raven hair. Seth not standing for it, did a well placed kick to Jimmy's stomach, before Zach and Joey attempted to get involved only to be met with a lunatic throwing himself at them and by a spear from a very annoyed Roman. Amongst all of the havoc that had happened. Paige had managed to hit her finisher of the Paige turner and place Lacey in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, her submission. It was a matter of seconds before Lacey realised no one was going to save her from the excruciating pain, so she make the ultimate decision to end the pain and the chance of ROH College chances in the tournament.

"Here are you winners WWE High" said ROH Colleges ring announcer, in complete shock that Lacey and Jimmy had lost to someone they both knew and his partner. Roman and Dean got into the ring with Paige and Seth, celebrating their win and advancement into the final round of the tournament, it was just the case of who they would be facing, TNA Academy, or PPW School. Either way the wrestling team of WWE High was now more determined that they were going to win the entire tournament. The rest of the team plus Booker came down and celebrated with the four in the ring. They all had the same target in mind, they were going to win the tournament, and they were going to do it on the grand stage of their own school, in front of both their own school students and that of the rival school.

When on the coach back home, Roman read a message from Star that said she urgently need him to ring her, he look over the message wondering what could possible be wrong, other than the fact that she was going to moan at him again, because he wasn't at the school for her birthday like she wanted him to be. He didn't understand how she had changed from being such a happy girlfriend to one that was completely obsessive of him, she had gone through that change apparently when she transferred to WWE High from TNA Academy.

"Hey Star, you asked me to call" said Roman when she picked up the phone, she answered back to him, almost shouting at him, that she had sent that message nearly an hour before hand and that he should have called her as soon as she sent the message, not making her wait, it was her birthday. "Gee, sorry for celebrating our win at ROH College, next time I will just stand back and watch" replied Roman sarcastically, knowing she was just going to shout at him even more, she didn't understand how their relationship had broken down so quickly and how their love was starting to fade. "What was it that is so urgent?" asked Roman wanting to get it over with, when she told him, he kindly asked if she could repeat what she said so that he could make sure he heard her properly, when she did, he just stopped in shock, Adrian and Emma, looking at him wondering what was going on, since it wasn't very often Roman would suddenly turn into a statue like he had suddenly done. When he said goodbye to her and hung up the phone like he was auto-pilot, he stared ahead of him, until it a fully sunk in what she had told him.

"Rome, you alright man?" asked Randy who was sat next to him, he was a little worried as Roman had never done this before, even when AJ totally confused him a week or so before, he look gone out but didn't go onto auto-pilot when the rest of him was statue for all intense purposes. Roman blinked a couple of times, before looking at his friends, still trying to take in the news, he wasn't quiet sure if it was a good or a bad thing what she had just told him, she was a year or so older than him, but it didn't mean she was ready.

"Star is Pregnant" replied Roman, in response to Randy's question, staying motionless the rest of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun... sorry couldn't help but leave it on a cliff hanger, anyway a special thank you to Vbajor10, JustKimmy, Wolfgirl2013, Believe In Roman Reigns, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Bing-Bing Stewart, and Raign for all the reviews on this story. And to everyone who has read it. Hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. <strong>


End file.
